The Second Job
by chindleion
Summary: Mungkin ini terdengar egois, dan sebuah pemikiran yang gila bagi murid SMP. Ada yang kami sembunyikan dari Koro-sensei saat Konsultasi Karir, dan kami tidak ingin beliau mengetahuinya. Tekad kami sudah bulat. Kelas E memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, sebagai pembunuh bayaran. / Bagian 4; Dendam yang terbalaskan (Hazama, Okuda, Itona).
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **The Second Job**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

.

Sosok yang selalu melekat di hati mereka. Sosok yang selama ini terus ada di samping mereka. Sosok yang membuat mereka harus menjalani tugas sebagai _assassin_. Sosok yang selalu berhasil menghindar dari serangan pistol dan pisau yang anak-anak itu tujukan kepadanya. Sosok gurita mesum yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas E dan menjadi guru mereka. Sosok yang mempunyai nama _Korosenai_ karna kecepatan _mach_ 20 nya. Sosok itu adalah Koro- _sensei_.

Dan pada malam ini. Seluruh butiran cahaya yang buram dan hangat kini terbang ke angkasa, menyisakan jubah hitam dan dasi dengan corak bulan sabit yang tertusuk pisau anti-sensei. Tangis mereka pecah kala tugas yang diemban mereka selama setahun ini telah selesai. Ingatan tentang semua pujian, omelan, dan ceramahan yang guru mereka berikan seketika terngiang di kepala mereka. Mereka telah membuktikan bahwa mereka berhasil membunuh guru yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Biarkan waktu ini berhenti, agar mereka bisa mencurahkan segala kesedihan pada bulan sabit yang masih bercahaya diatas sana.

.

* * *

 **[14 Maret; setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

"Apa kalian yakin?"

Suara dari Karasuma- _sensei_ terdengar begitu ragu saat mendengar pernyataan yang sangat tidak diduga olehnya. Alisnya bertaut, ia memandang murid-muridnya yang kini sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya –walau mata mereka terlihat sembab dan tampak lesu.

Yada berucap, menatap Karasuma- _sensei_ lalu ke Irina- _sensei_ secara bergantian. "Yah, sebagai pekerjaan 'tambahan' saja. Koro- _sensei_ juga mengatakannya kan?"

Telunjuk dan jari tengah gadis rambut _ponytail_ itu menyatu, memperagakan seolah-olah ia memegang pisau.

 **"–Bawalah pisau kedua mu.."**

Tangan Isogai terkepal, menepuk dadanya. "Tenang saja Karasuma- _sensei_ , pekerjaan utama kami tetap seperti yang kami tulis di Konsultasi Karir waktu itu.."

Irina- _sensei_ melirik kearah 'calon' suaminya, sementara Pegawai Kementrian Pertahanan itu memijat pelipisnya –bingung.

"Begitulah keputusan kami. Anda tidak keberatan bukan, Karasuma- _sensei_?"

Berandalan nomor satu di kelas E, Karma, mengakhiri pernyataan dari teman-temannya sembari menunggu keputusan dari Karasuma- _sensei_.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Sebagian kelopaknya masuk melewati celah dari jendela _bus_ yang akan membawa mereka ke Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang. Murid kelas E terdiam, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang masih mengganjal di hati.

 _「_ _Mungkin ini terdengar egois, dan sebuah pemikiran yang gila bagi murid SMP._ _」_

 _「_ _Ada yang kami sembunyikan dari Koro-sensei saat Konsultasi Karir, dan kami tidak ingin beliau mengetahuinya._ _」_

Cukup lama Karasuma- _sensei_ berpikir, sebelum matanya kembali terbuka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan 'memanggil' kalian jika aku membutuhkan kalian.."

Semua murid kelas E berpandangan satu sama lain sesaat, kemudian senyum manis mengembang di wajah mereka. "Bisa diatur, Karasuma- _sensei_!"

 _「_ _Tekad kami sudah bulat._ _」_

 _「_ _Kelas E memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, sebagai pembunuh bayaran._ _」_

 _._

* * *

 **[Dua bulan setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris oranye yang beberapa menit lalu tertutup. Pemuda yang mempunyai surai sewarna irisnya bisa melihat warna putih, yang merupakan pigmen dari langit-langit kamarnya. Suasananya begitu hening, ditambah tirai jendela yang senantiasa tertutup –membuat ruangan begitu gelap. Kali ini ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat ke sekeliling. Masih berantakan, seperti sebelum ia berbaring sejenak.

Maehara bosan.

Ia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, mengacak-acak surai oranye nya. Alisnya bertaut. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Sadar betapa menggelikannya dirinya, ia mulai bangkit. Matanya melirik jam sebentar; pukul empat sore.

Tangannya meraih jaket yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, ikemen!"

Pemuda berpucuk itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk, mendapati sahabat baiknya sedang melambaikan tangannya. Senyum hangat nampak di wajah ikemen itu. "Maehara.. Tumben kemari?"

Maehara duduk di salah satu kursi dan meja yang berada didekat jendela, kemudian menopang dagunya. Dilihatnya langit yang mendung dan petir yang kadang bergemuruh, pertanda sebentar lagi akan hujan deras. Ia bersyukur sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya sebelum tetesan air berjatuhan; walau ia membawa payung, sih.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bosan. Tidak ada misi akhir-akhir ini, dan sekarang aku tidak punya pacar. Jadi, yah –begitulah!"

Isogai menghela nafas lantaran Maehara memaparkan keluh kesahnya. "Putus lagi? Ya ampun.." Pemuda berpucuk itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Makanya jangan mempermainkan wanita!"

Surai oranye itu menoleh cepat ke sahabatnya itu. Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. Tangan Maehara terangkat keatas, seolah ia sudah pasrah. "Hei, itu sudah menjadi sifatku sejak kecil –dan itu tidak bisa dirubah!"

"Terserah kau saja.." Isogai mendengus sembari memberikan buku menu pada Maehara. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Cengiran khas terpampang di wajah sang _cassanova_. "Teh hitam saja, ehehe.."

.

* * *

.

Suara hak tinggi bergema di koridor, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Manajer Umum Karasuma'. Didekapnya berkas-berkas penting sembari mengetuk dan memutar kenop pintu itu. "Permisi.."

Seseorang terlihat di ujung ruangan. Sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya, ia membalikkan punggungnya, menangkap sosok istrinya yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau bawa, Irina?"

"Berkas permintaan dari Maste– Lovro-san." Irina –yang diketahui adalah istri dari Karasuma– segera meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Manajer Umum. Arah mata atasannya itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Irina yang kini telah membuka salah satu berkas yang terletak paling atas. "Pekerjaan ini mungkin bisa diatasi oleh 'mereka'.."

Karasuma melihat foto seorang wanita cantik terpampang di sudut atas kertas itu. Iris hitamnya meneliti tiap kata per baris, berusaha memahami target operasi kali ini. Irina merasa atmosfir di ruangan ini sedikit lebih dingin, tepat saat mata Karasuma menyipit sebentar. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup membaca, Manajer Umum itu memberikan berkas tadi kepada Irina.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Irina? Siapa yang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini?"

Irina tersenyum penuh makna, sifat pembunuh professionalnya terlihat –tanda ia mulai serius. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Kita butuh pembunuh yang bisa memikat hati lawan jenis. Dari tingkat kesulitannya, mungkin butuh dua atau tiga orang yang menjalankan misi ini.."

Setelah dirasa paham akan perkataan wanita dihadapannya, ia terdiam. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Istri Manajer Umum itu senantiasa duduk diatas meja –mencoba menggoda suaminya, seperti biasa.

Sampai akhirnya Karasuma bersuara.

"Ritsu."

Sebuah AI muncul dari layar monitor yang terpasang di dinding. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda dari sebelum kelulusan. "Ha'i, Karasuma-san!"

"Panggil Isogai dan Maehara ke ruangan saya. Sekarang." nada tegas terdengar dari Karasuma, sedangkan Irina tersenyum –membayangkan duo ikemen itu beraksi kali ini. "Dan bilang kalau mereka akan menjalankan misi ini dalam tiga hari."

Ritsu membuat pose hormat disertai senyuman. "Roger!"

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Entah mengapa saya kepikiran buat bikin fict multichap.. :3

Ide ini didasari imanjinasi saya, yang berpikir membuat plot twist; bagaimana jika mereka tetap melanjutkan latihan assassinasi mereka? Soalnya –menurut saya– bakat itu akan sia-sia jika tidak digunakan (walau kata Koro- _sensei_ : tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini) ._. /seketikabaper

Sebenarnya saya mencoba menghindari membuat fict multichap, takut gak mood di tengah-tengah lalu berakhir discontinued :'D /jangansampai

Rencananya akan ada 12 chapter, dimana 1 Prolog, 10 cerita yang berbeda tiap karakter, dan 1 Epilog. Doakan saya supaya bisa menyelesaikan fict ini sampai akhir! '^')9

Adakah yang tertarik? o.o


	2. Chapter 2 Bagian 1: Duo Ikemen!

**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **The Second Job**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, Typo, OOC, Action kurang kerasa, Humor nyelip, Gaya bahasa amburegul, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

.

* * *

 **[Dua bulan setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

"Isogai, akhirnya aku mendapatkan misi!" dengan bahagianya Maehara menunjukkan layar smartphonenya ke hadapan Isogai.

Beruntung suasana di dalam café ini sedang sepi dan hujan diluar lumayan (baca: sangat) deras, kalau tidak pengunjung café bisa salah paham ketika mendengar kata 'misi'.

Ikemen itu mengernyit sebentar, agak ngeri dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Perlahan ia tunjukkan juga ponselnya kearah Maehara. "A-aku juga.."

Cassanova itu seketika mengerjap heran. "Eh? Apa kita akan dipekerjakan berdua?"

Beberapa saat kedua smartphone itu menampilkan sebuah gambar gadis berambut ungu dengan senyumnya yang manis. Kedua pemuda itu agak terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak pada ponselnya, namun sedetik kemudian mereka mengulas senyum yang sama dengan teman AI-nya.

"Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, lama tidak berjumpa!" Ritsu melambaikan tangannya, ia sangat rindu dengan kedua teman sekelasnya ini. "Aku yakin kalian telah menerima e-mail dariku. Kalian dipanggil Karasuma-san ke ruangannya sekarang.."

"SEKARANG?" Maehara melotot, tanpa sadar ia telah berteriak dan menarik perhatian Manajer café tempat Isogai bekerja. Ritsu mengangguk.

Ketua kelas ikemen itu melirik kearah jendela kaca yang besar, melihat keadaan hujan di luar yang sangat deras. "O-oke, dimana dan kapan kami akan menjalankan misi ini?"

"Kalian akan berada di luar negeri selama tiga hari. Selebihnya akan dijelaskan di kantor. Jadi sebaiknya Isogai-kun meminta izin cuti agar tidak dicurigai Manajer café." Jempol Ritsu teracung kearah timur –menunjukkan posisi Manajer pemuda ikemen itu.

Isogai menghela nafas. "Baiklah," lalu ia melirik sahabatnya yang masih menyeruput minumannya. "Maehara, sebaiknya kau cepat membayar teh hitammu itu."

Yang ditegur hanya bisa memamerkan giginya, tersenyum kaku sembari berjalan menuju kasir. "Tenang saja kawan, aku takkan berhutang lagi kok.."

Pelayan ikemen itu pun segera menghadap ke Manajer cafénya, meminta izin untuk tiga hari kedepan dengan alasan harus pergi ke Nagoya karna ada saudara yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh perjuangan berat dari tempat kerja Isogai sampai ke Kantor Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang dikarenakan jarak yang lumayan jauh ditambah kondisi cuaca yang tidak mendukung; yang membuat Isogai dan Maehara tepar di depan meja resepsionis karena dehidrasi.

Seakan tahu bahwa kedua orang itu yang dinantikan Atasannya, dengan sopan wanita resepsionis mengantar mereka menuju ruangan –yang diduga adalah ruangan Karasuma.

Diketuk pintu itu tiga kali, disertai suara datar namun tegas dari sang resepsionis. Isogai dan Maehara mengekor dibelakang dengan raut wajah tegang. "Karasuma-san, dua orang murid anda sudah datang."

"Persilahkan masuk."

Apa yang menyambut mereka adalah dua mantan guru mereka; Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Saat sepasang suami istri itu sadar bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu, keduanya menoleh berbarengan kearah pintu. Namun bukan suasana tegang yang menanti mereka –seperti ekspetasi mereka tadi, yang didapat malah suara tawa Bitch-sensei yang terlalu keras dan teramat nista dikarenakan melihat wajah Isogai dan Maehara yang terlampau lecek.

Maehara, yang sudah teramat jengkel dengan gurunya satu ini, bersuara. "Bitch-sensei, kami tidak datang kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan mu tertawa."

"Hahaha.. Kalian begitu marah, kah?" Irina masih saja tertawa, sampai ia menyadari tatapan tajam dari Karasuma yang secara tersirat berkata; diamlah. "Oke oke, kali ini aku akan berhenti tertawa."

Karasuma berdehem sebentar, mengembalikan wibawanya. "Langsung saja ke intinya. Target kalian bernama Galilea Louvier. Dia adalah pemimpin kartel Meksiko dan sudah lama terlibat bisnis obat-obatan. Menurut permintaan, mereka ingin kalian membunuhnya."

Mata emas itu terbelalak, kaget dengan perkataan mantan guru Olahraganya. "Me-membunuhnya? Tidak ditangkap saja?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Sesuai info dari Ritsu, ia akan menghadiri pesta lusa nanti di gedung Beltran di La Condesa, Meksiko, untuk bertemu kliennya. Disana kalian bisa membunuhnya."

Kali ini giliran Maehara yang protes. "Ke Meksiko hanya dalam tiga hari?! Apa waktunya tidak kurang?"

Alis Karasuma mengernyit.

"Kalian akan terbang ke Meksiko dalam waktu sehari, lalu pulang dari sana ke Jepang dalam dua puluh jam. Kurasa persiapan rencana dan pestanya tidak begitu lama bukan?"

Isogai dan Maehara seketika terdiam.

 _Cu-cuma sembilan jam di Meksiko? Belum persiapan pembunuhan di gedung itu dan segala halangan lainnya..._

Sesekali Maehara melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin ia dan Isogai bisa menginap malam ini sembari menyusun rencana pembunuhan untuk lusa nanti.

"Untuk informasi selanjutnya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada Ritsu. Kalian persiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa dan kalian akan berangkat besok, tepatnya pukul delapan pagi. Soal rencana, kalian bisa minta saran pada Akabane atau Fuwa agar tidak ketahuan oleh pihak berwajib disana."

"Ha'i!" mereka berdua menjawab serempak.

"Kalau begitu segera berkemas!"

"Roger!"

.

* * *

 **Bagian 1;**

Duo Ikemen.

* * *

.

Di suatu ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang duduk di sofa dengan kakinya yang disilangkan diatas meja sambil menghisap rokoknya. Disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa pengawal dengan kacamata hitam yang terpajang di batang hidung mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat angkuh, walau paras cantiknya membuat wanita itu terlihat seksi.

Asap rokok kembali mengepul, memenuhi ruangan dan mencemari udara. Sang wanita meraih dokumen yang berada diatas meja, lalu membaca sesaat. Ia menghela nafas kasar tatkala pekerjaan bawahannya tidak becus, dan memberi perintah kepada pengawalnya dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti. Pengawal itu segera mengangguk paham lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Air mukanya berubah, dan para pengawal tahu bahwa itu pertanda hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Sesaat kemudian ia menghamburkan kertas-kertas itu ke udara, menerbangkannya seolah lembaran itu tidak ada gunanya.

BRAKK!

Wanita itu menggebrak meja, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Pengawal yang berada disisinya sedikit tersentak, lalu memilih untuk terdiam; mengetahui bahwa bosnya sedang marah besar.

Ia memijit pelipisnya, sebelum suaranya memecah keheningan. "El siguiente programa? [1]"

Seseorang yang memakai jas hitam dan membawa semacam papan _schedule_ mulai membalikkan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Vamos a ver a un cliente de los Estados Unidos, Daniel Jonathan, el día después de mañana en Beltrán. Creo que tenían una fiesta como una incógnita apariencia. [2]"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali bersuara. "Hm. Preparar un guardia apretado en el sitio. Entonces, por favor reservar una habitación en el hotel. [3]"

Setelah mengucapkan semacam perintah, wanita bernama Galilea Louvier itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan rokoknya lalu berjalan bak model menuju pintu keluar. Tak lupa melempar senyuman nakal kearah asistennya. Sang asisten hanya bisa mengangguk.

"comprensiblemente. [4]"

.

* * *

.

Kini Isogai dan Maehara duduk di kursi VIP yang sudah Karasuma- _sensei_ pesankan. Berkali-kali Isogai bergumam ("Aku naik pesawat! Aku naik pesawat!") dengan wajah sumringah dan Maehara hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya itu. Menurut Ritsu, pesawat ini akan lepas landas pada pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Semalam mereka berdua begadang untuk rencana hari ini, dan akibatnya mereka tidur pukul tiga pagi. Untung saja ada Ritsu yang membangunkan mereka (dengan suara alarm yang begitu berisik), kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka bangun kesiangan dan terlambat ke Bandara.

Jemari pemuda ikemen itu senantiasa menari diatas layar smartphonenya. Tentu saja juga ada Ritsu yang menjaga smartphone Isogai agar tidak diretas.

 **Poor Committee Member:** Terima kasih Sugaya, Itona, Karma, dan Fuwa sudah membantu kami menyusun rencana semalam.

Send!

Tak lama kemudian benda kotak itu bergetar di genggaman Isogai, lalu dengan sekali sentuh layar itu menampilkan deretan chat dari teman-temannya.

 **Rolling Riser:** Tidak masalah.

 **Bijutsu Noppo:** Jangan sampai tertangkap disana, ikemen!

 **Chuuniban:** Percaya padaku. Rencana ini tidak memiliki cacat sama sekali.

 **Poor Committee Member:** Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, _chuuniban_.

 **Kono Manga ga Sugoi!:** Jaga diri kalian!

 **Poor Committee Member:** Terima kasih. Kami akan menjalankan misi ini dengan segenap tenaga!

Merasa sudah tidak ada balasan chat dari mereka, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya. Tentunya sebelum itu Isogai menyuruh Ritsu berpindah ke laptopnya saja atau menyelam ke dunia internet, siapa tahu ia mendapat informasi berguna.

Seketika layar ponsel itu berubah menjadi hitam.

Ia melirik ke sampingnya, mendapati sahabatnya yang berada di dekat jendela pesawat sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Isogai tersenyum, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang juga dilakukan Maehara; tidur. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah mengawasi tak jauh dari kursi mereka.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa orang ber-jas hitam perlahan memasuki kamar bernomor 102, lalu menyerahkan koper kepada wanita seksi dihadapannya. Dengan wajah datar, pengawal itu membuka koper dan memperlihatkan isinya –empat kantong serbuk yang entah apa namanya.

"Cuatro kilos de cocaína nos habían preparado. [5]"

Perlahan bibir wanita itu naik seiring dengan wajahnya yang tampak puas. "Buen trabajo. A la espera de la fiesta de esta noche. [6]"

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" ucap Maehara sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi –yang menyebabkan orang-orang disekelilingnya mengernyit heran. Ada nada kelegaan di perkataannya.

Isogai pun mengangguk antusias. Matanya melebar saking kagumnya dengan pemandangan didepannya –yang sangat berbeda dengan negara mereka berdua. "Baru pertama kali aku ke Meksiko!"

Disekeliling mereka terdapat bangunan modern dan pepohonan rindang di pinggir jalan, memberikan kesan asri saat pertama kali melihat. Beberapa anjing bersama pemiliknya tampak asyik berjalan-jalan di trotoar. Pemuda surai oranye itu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9 pagi. Ia melirik cemas kearah Isogai. Walaupun ia orang kurang ajar (terutama pada wanita), namun ia berusaha bersikap professional.

"Hey, apa kita punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang? Bukankah seharusnya kita melakukan persiapan?"

Pemuda berpucuk itu tersentak, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, benar! Ayo Maehara!"

Lalu dimulailah perjalanan mereka untuk misi rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hotel yang sudah dipesan oleh Karasuma- _sensei_ ("Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada anda, Karasuma- _sensei_!") lalu _check-in_. Setelah memasuki kamar mereka, koper yang sedari tadi dibawa langsung mereka letakkan di kasur. _Drone_ , wig, kontak lensa, sarung tangan, setelan jas, juga topeng silikon mereka keluarkan.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, kedua pemuda itu segera menuju ke Hotel Beltrán –untuk survey, katanya. Tidak lupa Ritsu –yang mengendalikan _drone_ kamuflase– menangkap gambar dan juga mengkalkulasikan persentase keberhasilan rute kabur sesuai perkataan Karma kemarin malam. Isogai dan Maehara pun berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaan agar tidak ketahuan _security_ disana.

Dalam hati, sekali lagi mereka berterima kasih pada Karasuma- _sensei_ yang sudah melatih mereka langkah Namba –langkah Ninja– dan lari bebas.

Dengan waktu yang kian menipis, Isogai dan Maehara memanfaatkan detik demi detik dengan sebaik mungkin, sampai akhirnya segala persiapan telah selesai.

.

* * *

 **[19:30; Hotel Beltrán, La Condesa, Meksiko.]**

* * *

.

Sebuah ballroom di Hotel Beltrán ini menjadi sedikit ramai dikarenakan pesta yang sedang berlangsung sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Alunan musik klasik yang terdengar dari dentingan piano ditambah gesekan biola memberikan kesan elegan pada pesta kali ini. Satu per satu _ladies and gentleman_ hadir dan saling menyapa; sekedar basa-basi lalu menikmati setiap hidangan.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini. Wajah tirusnya memancarkan pesonanya, membuat beberapa wanita melirik jahil padanya. Ia melirik sekilas, lau menyunggingkan senyum tampan kepada mereka. Dengan mudahnya ia berbaur di kerumunan, dan sesekali bercanda kepada sekumpulan wanita yang kini merayunya. Dan jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah memasuki ballroom yang telah dijaga dengan ketat.

 _Ada gunanya juga selama setahun duduk didepan dan mendengarkan pelajaran Bitch-sensei..._

Seorang wanita –yang diketahui targetnya kali ini– berjalan masuk ke ruangan ini dengan para pengawalnya yang mengekori dibelakangnya. Maehara sempat terpesona akan kecantikannya, namun ia cepat-cepat menepis pikiran itu. Ia masih saja berbincang (baca: menggoda) dengan para wanita cantik, sampai ia memutuskan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir ballroom.

Maehara melirik kearah smartphone yang berada di genggamannya. "Ne, Ritsu. Target kita ini wanita cantik, kan?"

"Benar, Maehara-kun. Dan kabarnya dia sangat suka memilih-milih pria. Hanya pria tampan dan berdompet tebal saja yang ia lirik."

Iris oranye itu menatap lekat wanita cantik yang berada di tengah aula. "Lihat baik-baik Ritsu,"

"Akan ku tunjukkan kalau dia bisa ku **taklukkan**.."

Dengan senyum menggoda yang terukir di wajahnya, ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar terlihat _gentleman_. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu berada di level berbeda, tidak seperti perempuan biasa yang bisa dengan mudahnya termakan rayuan picisan.

Ia mendekati wanita itu sembari tersenyum ramah. "Halo."

Target yang bernama Galilea Louvier itu menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya berbicara kepadanya. Wanita itu pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oh, halo."

Dengan gelas yang berisi anggur merah di genggamannya, Maehara mulai menggunakan trik gombalnya. "Hm.. anda mirip seperti seseorang."

Alis wanita itu sedikit berkedut.

"Oh ya? Aku berani bertaruh kita baru bertemu hari ini."

Maehara kemudian tertawa, membuat lawan bicaranya ini mengernyit heran. Walaupun tidak sampai kentara, sih.

"Anda seperti Ariadna Thalia Sodi. [7]"

Wanita itu sedikit tersipu, lalu tertawa pelan seperti Maehara. "Ah, jangan memuji ku.."

Setelah itu mereka berbicara dengan elegannya; seperti kebanyakan para tamu di pesta itu. Percakapannya pun tidak lebih dari seputar nama, pekerjaan, sampai lawan jenis. Tentu saja pembunuh kita ini memalsukan identitasnya. Sesekali Maehara melihat gerak-gerik menggoda dari wanita itu –yang malah terlihat seperti Bitch- _sensei_.

Sekali lagi Maehara bersyukur bisa mempunyai guru pembunuh bayaran seperti Bitch- _sensei._

Wanita yang bernama Galilea Louvier itu melihat seseorang yang berada di lantai dua. Ia melihat kearah jam, lalu menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Sebelum ia menaiki tangga, kedipan nakal dilayangkan pada Maehara. "Setelah ini mari berbincang lagi, oke?"

"Tentu saja, _honey_."

.

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar area hotel. Ia menghapal tiap-tiap sudut, sambil mengingat-ingat rencana cadangan yang sudah ia dan Karma buat. Tentunya Ritsu selalu siaga untuk meng-hack tiap-tiap kamera CCTV, agar Isogai tidak masuk dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

"Isogai-kun, aku sudah siapkan rekaman pengalihan. Dengan ini kau bisa berganti dengan aman."

Di balik dinding, ikemen itu senantiasa mengawasi Toilet. "Oke. Terima kasih, Ritsu."

Seorang pelayan terlihat terburu-buru memasuki Toilet Pria, mungkin sudah kebelet. Mengambil kesempatan ini, pemuda berpucuk itu segera mencekik pelayan itu dengan lengannya sampai hilang kesadaran lalu segera melucuti pakaian pelayannya. Isogai mulai memakaikan seragam itu pada dirinya, lalu mengikat pekerja itu dengan tali dan plester kemudian memasukkannya ke bilik kamar mandi paling ujung. Tak lupa ia kunci pintu kamar mandinya dan ia ikatkan kain yang sudah diberi obat bius di hidungnya, agar ia tetap pingsan.

"Maaf, aku pinjam sebentar.."

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerja itu, ia mengeluarkan wig hitam (model rambut seperti Chiba, namun poninya pendek) dan kontak lensa warna hitam lalu segera memakainya. Topeng silikon juga ia kenakan, ditambah sedikit polesan make up yang sudah ia pelajari dari Sugaya. Selesai.

Ia melihat kearah cermin. Rahang tegas dan pipi tirus membuat Isogai tidak percaya bahwa yang berada di cermin adalah dirinya. Kini tingkat ikemennya melebihi ambang batas.

.

* * *

.

"Tuan Daniel Jonathan, benar?"

Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada pria tampan dihadapannya. Sang pria pun membalas senyumanya dengan menarik tangan wanita itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya perlahan.

"Benar. Senang bertemu dengan anda, nona Galilea Louvier. Bagaimana bila kita berbincang sembari menikmati segelas wine putih?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, dan mereka dikelilingi beberapa pengawal. Tempat yang menjadi pertemuan mereka pun berada di lantai dua dan dipesan secara VIP, jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk selain pelayan dan orang yang memesan.

Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu pengawal yang sedari tadi membawa sebuah koper menaruhnya di atas meja. Tangan wanita itu mengambil sebuah kertas, yang diyakini bertuliskan angka sandi untuk membuka gembok di koper itu. "Uang anda sudah kami terima. Ini, sesuai permintaan."

"Terima kasih."

Seorang pelayan mengambil botol wine yang berada diatas meja lalu membuka tutupnya. "Biar saya tuangkan, tuan, nona."

Perlahan minuman alkohol itu dituangkan kedalam gelas dengan apik. Gerakannya luwes, menjaga tata krama seorang pelayan internasional. Bahkan kedua orang penting itu sampai terkagum-kagum dengan pelayan itu.

Dan nilai plusnya, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Isogai, orang yang akan membunuh malam ini. Bahkan Maehara tidak mengenalinya.

"Terima kasih." Galilea melirik sekilas kearah pelayan itu, lalu tersipu. "Kau cukup manis sebagai pelayan."

Isogai menyunggingkan senyum ikemennya. "Saya anggap itu pujian."

.

* * *

.

Setelah kedua orang itu selesai dengan urusan yang-tidak-kita-ketahui, Galilea segera undur diri dan menuruni tangga. Daniel pun memutuskan untuk membaur bersama para hadirin. Sementara Isogai membawa beberapa Sangria[8] di nampan yang ia bawa lalu ditawarkan ke tamu yang hadir agar penyamarannya tidak ketahuan.

Maehara menangkap siluet wanita yang seperti bidadari berjalan menghampirinya. Pria surai oranye itu semakin agresif kepada target wanitanya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di kamar ku?"

.

* * *

.

Ritsu yang sedari tadi patroli udara dengan _drone_ Itona, kini hadir di ponsel Isogai. "Aku menerima tanda dari Maehara. Sudah waktunya kau beraksi, Isogai-kun."

"Oke."

Pria yang masih berada di dapur hotel, segera keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sebuah hidangan dan menuju kamar hotel 102; berkedok ingin mengantarkan sebuah makanan hotel ke kamar itu. Pengawal yang menjaga pintu kamar itu hanya acuh tak acuh dan lebih memilih mengawasi daerah sekitar lorong.

.

* * *

.

Maehara dibawa oleh Galilea ke lantai 3, dimana Maehara sangat bersyukur karna rute kaburnya menjadi mudah dan tidak memakan waktu lama. Kini dihadapannya ada ruangan bernomor 102, dan Galilea nampak sedang berbicara pada pengawalnya.

"Por favor déjenos solos. Vamos a pasar la noche sola. [9]"

Dua orang pengawal mengangguk singkat. "Entender. [10]"

 _Krieeeett..._

Pintu pun ditutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Maehara masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruangan itu, tidak ada yang aneh. Ia melihat ranjang king size dengan meja kecil disampingnya. Lampu tidurnya kini dinyalakan, menambah kesan hangat pada kamar hotel ini. Iris oranye itu melirik kearah jam dinding; pukul 11 malam. Ah, ia harus menuntaskan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Namun, saat tubuhnya berbalik, ia mendapati kondisi yang diluar dugaannya. Targetnya, Galilea Louvier, menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai mengunci pintu dibelakangnya.

Kelopak mata Maehara melebar.

Dan sesaat kemudian tubuh Maehara telah berada di ranjang, dengan targetnya yang telah menindihnya. Sebagai lelaki, Maehara akui bahwa kekuatan targetnya ini setara dengan laki-laki. Tangan surai oranye ditahan oleh kakinya yang mengangkang, bahkan moncong pistol itu sekarang sudah berada di pelipisnya.

Maehara menelan ludah.

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuan mu dengan mudah, hm?" ucap Galilea dengan sarkasme sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk M60. "Bahkan pelayan tadi lebih tampan darimu."

Maehara tertohok, mengerti kalau yang dimaksud adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

 _Sialan kau ikemen! Bahkan kau yang hanya menjadi Pelayan bisa mengambil hatinya!_

Maehara meronta, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya harus mengambil pisau yang berada dibalik jasnya, dan semuanya akan mudah. Namun berpikir kalau itu tidak mungkin, Maehara malah kesal. Ia bisa mati saat ini, lho. Mati!

Ia tidak mau mati!

"Kh!"

Sesaat wanita itu menyeringai. "Maaf, tapi kau harus mati, Tuan Pembunuh."

Kali ini Maehara memejamkan matanya.

 **ZRASSSHH!**

eh?

Darah bermuncratan, membuat tubuh Maehara mau tak mau juga ikut terciprat darah. Galilea syok dengan apa yang terjadi, sebelum pandangannya menggelap dan tubuh wanita itu tumbang. Saat mata Maehara terbuka, ia hanya bisa melihat sosok Isogai yang sedang memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Wajahnya pucat, mungkin kalau terlambat satu detik saja nyawa Maehara sudah hilang dari raganya.

"Ikemen!"

Jari telunjuk pemuda berpucuk itu berada didepan bibirnya. "Sssstt!"

"Lo que estaba terminado, señorita? [11]"

Suara dari luar kamar membuat Isogai dan Maehara terdiam. Mereka berjalan kearah pintu, lalu tangan Isogai yang sedang memegang handphone mulai mengaktifkan loudspeakernya.

Ritsu yang berada di dalam smartphone, meniru suara Galilea Louvier dan berbicara dengan nada Spanyol. "Sí. Y se puede dar una bolsa se plástico? [12]"

"Entender. [13]"

Setelah dirasa kedua penjaga itu sudah pergi, Isogai memberi aba-aba untuk keluar. "Ayo pergi!"

.

* * *

.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, mereka berdua sampai di Bandara. Mereka segera menaiki pesawat dan duduk di bangku –yang lagi-lagi tiket VIP. Rute pelarian mereka cukup mudah, mengingat pengawal yang sudah sibuk dengan kematian pemimpin mereka, juga Isogai telah melepas wignya dan memberikannya ke Maehara agar ia tidak mudah dikenali –mengingat warna rambut Maehara terlalu nge-jreng, oranye. Pakaian Maehara yang terkena darah pun ia lepas, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan sepanjang perrjalanan. _Drone_ yang Ritsu pakai dan kamera CCTV pun sudah mereka ambil.

"Tepat pada waktunya, Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun."

Ritsu tersenyum lega karna misi ini berhasil, sedangkan Maehara maupun Isogai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka lelah. Dilihatnya langit malam Meksiko, begitu indah sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa selama seharian ini mereka telah berbuat kejahatan –membunuh. Namun inilah jalan yang mereka pilih, dan mereka tidak bisa mundur lagi. Semua keputusan mempunyai resiko, bukan?

"Terima kasih sudah memandu kami, Ritsu."

Maehara terdiam di kursinya, terlihat seperti berpikir. Isogai dan Ritsu bingung dengan perubahan dari si _cassanova_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu siapa yang menyewa kami untuk membunuh Galilea Louvier, Ritsu?"

Gadis AI itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Maehara- _kun_!"

Isogai yang tadinya melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela pesawat kini mengalihkan atensinya ke sahabatnya. Ia juga penasaran, siapa yang menyewa jasa membunuh mereka?

"Daniel Jonathan. Ia ingin membunuh Galilea Louvier karena wanita itu sudah menipu dirinya secara diam-diam. Sebagai pengedar, Daniel Jonathan hanya mendapat kerugian karena kecurangan dari kartel Meksiko."

Kelopak mata kedua ikemen itu melebar. Tidak percaya kalau yang menyuruh dan membayar mereka adalah Klien Galilea Louvier itu sendiri.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

.

Meksiko menggunakan bahasa Spanyol. Berhubung saya gak bisa bahasa Spanyol, saya hanya bisa google translate :'D

[1]; Agenda selanjutnya?

[2]; Kita akan menemui klien dari Amerika Serikat, Daniel Jonathan, lusa nanti di Hotel Beltran. Saya rasa mereka menggelar pesta sebagai kedok penyamaran saja.

[3]; Hm. Persiapkan penjagaan yang ketat di lokasi. Lalu tolong pesankan kamar di hotel itu.

[4]; Dimengerti.

[5]; Kokain empat kilogram sudah kami persiapkan.

[6]; Kerja bagus. Tinggal menunggu pesta nanti malam.

[7]; Artis wanita dari Meksiko.

[8]; Minuman berkarbonasi yang dibuat dengan campuran anggur, memiliki rasa manis dan asam yang meninggalkan sensasi segar. Biasanya disajikan dalam berbagai acara perjamuan di Spanyol (bukan Meksiko).

[9]; Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Kami akan menghabiskan malam hanya berdua.

[10]; Mengerti.

[11]; Apa sudah selesai, nona?

[12]; Ya. Dan bisakah kalian membawakan kantung mayat?

[13]; Mengerti.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Saya baru kali ini nulis cerita kriminal, jadi mohon maaf kalau adegan aksinya kurang ngena(?) :'(

Saya gak tahan buat nyelip-nyelipin humor di tiap fict yang saya buat. Padahal dari awal rencananya ini akan menjadi fict yang serius, tapi apa daya saya gatel nistain Isogai sama Maehara.. :'D /digebukin

Dan segala nama orang, tempat, dan nama lainnya saya ngarang. Saya cari-cari nama orang Meksiko di gugel, dan yang menurut saya bagus saya ambil.. :3

Ini ada _spoiler_ untuk Chapter depan! o.o/

.

* * *

 **[Enam bulan setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

"Haruna-san, ada telepon untukmu!"

Gadis surai hitam yang sedang beristirahat tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera menghampiri meja rias yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah smartphone. Benda kotak itu terus bergetar, namun saat tangan gadis itu menyentuhnya, getaran itu berhenti.

Lalu sedetik kemudian sebuah AI muncul pada layar smartphonenya sembari memegang sebuah surat. Telunjuknya ia taruh didepan bibir, tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa berbicara mengingat lokasi mereka penuh dengan kru televisi.

 **Moe Box:** Kayano-san, apa kau punya jadwal besok? Kau mempunyai misi dari Karasuma-san.

Seakan tahu apa yang teman AI-nya bicarakan, gadis yang biasa disebut Mase Haruna segera menemui Manajernya. "Maaf, apa aku punya jadwal besok?"

Tampak Manajer dari gadis itu mengecek lembaran kontrak, berusaha menimbang-nimbang. Ia tahu, kalau Aktris ini sudah berbicara tentang jadwal, pasti akan ada suatu acara atau ia meminta waktu istirahat seharian.

"Besok anda hanya menjadi salah satu pemeran pendukung di iklan shampo. Memangnya kenapa Haruna-san?"

"Bisakah batalkan saja? Aku mendadak mempunyai urusan.." ucap Haruna, ada nada memohon di kalimatnya.

Sang Manajer tersenyum. "Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Haruna-san!"

.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 Bagian 2: Let's Make a Movie!

**[Enam bulan kurang setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

"Huwaaaaa~"

Seorang gadis kecil menangis tersedu-sedu lantaran kue _mont blanc_ yang diyakini punyanya jatuh berserakan di jalan aspal. Tangan kirinya masih memegang piring kertas kue, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap bulir bening yang kian jatuh dari matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria kira-kira berumur dua puluhan menghampiri gadis kecil itu dengan raut wajah panik. Ia berjongkok agar tingginya selaras dengan anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?"

Gadis itu menatap pria itu sesaat, lalu tangannya menunjuk sebuah kue yang hancur didepannya. "Ku-kue ku jatuh.."

Tangan pria itu tergerak untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu, lalu mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya bermaksud agar tangisan anak itu berhenti.

"Cup cup cup.. Bagaimana kalau onii-san belikan kue yang sama seperti itu?"

"Be-benarkah? _Onii-chan_ akan belikan?" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah antusias. Pria itu pun mengangguk senang.

Wajah yang tadinya dihiasi air mata, kini kembali cerah. "Asyik! Terima kasih, _onii-chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membelikan ku kue ini!"

"Tidak masalah.."

Kini kedua orang itu keluar dari toko kue 'La Hermes' dengan _mont blanc_ di tangan si gadis kecil dan beberapa macaron di tangan pria itu. Mereka berjalan melalui trotoar dengan tujuan mengantarkan anak ini ke Stasiun. Sesekali mereka mencicipi masing-masing kue yang dibeli tadi, dan saling mencicipi kue lawan bicaranya. Orang-orang pasti mengira mereka adalah ayah-anak atau kakak-adik saking akrabnya, namun nyatanya mereka hanyalah _seseorang-yang-kebetulan-bertemu-di-jalan._

Gadis kecil itu merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Buru-buru ia merogoh tasnya, namun nampaknya benda yang dicari tidak ada. "Ah! Aku lupa membeli minum!"

"Ini, kebetulan _onii-san_ membawa air. Tapi hanya air putih, tidak apa-apa?" Pria berambut coklat itu memberikan botol air mineral. Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak masalah!"

Dibukanya botol air mineral itu, dan dalam sekejap gadis kecil itu langsung menghabiskan seluruh air yang ada di dalam botol itu saking hausnya. Ia berterima kasih kepada pria itu dan bermaksud mengembalikan botol airnya, namun kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya gelap.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia bisa melihat senyum pria itu yang menyeringai lebar padanya.

.

* * *

.

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **The Second Job**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, Typo, OOC, Action kurang kerasa, Humor nyelip, Gaya bahasa amburegul, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

.

* * *

 **[Enam bulan setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka, keesokan harinya setelah Ritsu mengabari Kayano.]**

* * *

.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali laporan dari para orangtua bahwa anaknya hilang di prefektur Saitama. Korbannya selalu anak perempuan dari usia antara 10 sampai 14 tahun. Kita tidak tahu pelaku ini sudah melakukan apa saja dengan anak-anak itu, tetapi yang pasti aku ingin kau menangkap pelaku kejahatan itu, Kayano- _san_."

Suara berat dari Karasuma- _sensei_ terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan ini. Didepannya terdapat Kayano yang berpakaian _casual –_ hari ini syuting iklan shampo Kaminomoto dibatalkan.

Kayano membuka suaranya. "Karna kita belum mengetahui targetnya, berarti maksud Karasuma- _sensei_ aku harus melacak dan mengamati gerak-geriknya terlebih dahulu, begitu?"

Senyum puas dari Karasuma- _sensei_ mengembang. Ternyata gadis aktris ini benar-benar cerdas, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menggunakan tentakel.

"Ya. Kemarin Ritsu memberitahu mu. Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan pengintaian hari ini. Terserah kau akan menangkapnya kapan, yang terpenting pihak kepolisian Saitama selalu siap kapanpun kau memanggil mereka."

"Aku bisa menangkapnya malam nanti." ucap gadis dengan rambutnya yang terurai dengan _poker face_.

"HAH?!" Irina- _sensei_ yang baru masuk ke ruangan atasannya (tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu) sampai melotot mendengar pernyataan dari mantan murid yang sangat membenci dadanya itu. Ia mengecek arlojinya; pukul 10 pagi.

Masih dengan wajah _poker face_ nya, aktris itu kembali menatap Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ menyerahkan tugas ini padaku karna tubuhku mirip dengan anak yang berumur 14 tahun, bukan? Jika begitu, aku bisa berakting dan masuk ke perangkap penculik itu. Aku hanya butuh skenario dari Mimura dan Okajima." Manik hazelnya menatap dada Irina- _sensei_ dengan pandangan membunuh. "Yah, walaupun aku membenci tubuh ini yang tak kunjung 'tumbuh'.."

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan ini padamu. Kalau kau butuh Akabane atau yang lain untuk membantu rencana mu, kau bisa panggil mereka." ucap Manajer itu sambil menunujuk layar monitor, yang menampilkan Ritsu sedang melambai-lambai kearah gadis itu.

Kayano menoleh sesaat kearah Ritsu, lalu memasang pose hormat. "Ha'i, Karasuma- _sensei_!"

Badan mungil itu membungkuk, lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, ia terdiam sebentar, membuat Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Irina- _sensei_ bingung bercampur penasaran.

Ia kembali membuka suara.

"Ano, Karasuma- _sensei_?"

Yang merasa dipanggil mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap gadis yang berada lima langkah darinya. "Ada apa, Kayano- _san_?"

"Kalau keadaannya terdesak, boleh aku sedikit 'mengancam' penculik itu?" Tangan Kayano merogoh saku sweaternya, mendapati pisau lipat berada digenggamannya.

Wajah Karasuma- _sensei_ berubah menjadi serius. "Asal kau tidak membunuhnya saja, hal itu diperbolehkan."

"Roger!"

.

* * *

 **Bagian dua;**

Let's Make a Movie!

* * *

.

Mentari bersinar terang pada siang hari, di bulan September yang cerah ini kita bisa melihat dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar prefektur Saitama. Pemuda berambut oranye bob membawa tas ransel sedangkan pemuda botak yang satunya lagi membawa sebuah kamera _dslr_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

Pemuda botak yang kita yakini bernama Okajima menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berada di lapangan perumahan itu. "Hey, Mimura! Bagaimana kalau disana?"

Mimura menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk Okajima, kedua tangannya membentuk huruf 'L' lalu disatukan keduanya menjadi bentuk persegi panjang. Mata produsernya menimbang-nimbang _view_ yang akan diambil, namun nampaknya ia kurang suka dengan tempat yang ditunjuk temannya itu.

"Ah, backgroundnya kurang bagus! Nggak ada _sense_ musim panasnya gitu!"

Dahi pemuda botak itu mengkerut, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Kali ini ia menangkap sebuah objek yang menurutnya bagus. "Kalau disana?"

Manik coklat kehijauan itu lagi-lagi menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Okajima dengan tangannya yang masih membentuk sebuah persegi panjang, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kamera. Akhirnya senyum terkembang di wajah tirus itu.

"Wih, bagus tuh! Tapi itu kan pekarangan rumah orang.."

Okajima menepuk pundaknya seraya menunjuk orang yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman depan –yang merupakan pemilik rumah. "Ayo kita minta izin!"

Mimura tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju pria itu. Seolah sadar dengan kehadiran mereka, pria itu lantas menanggalkan selang yang digunakan untuk menyiram bunga tadi, lalu mematikan keran airnya. Tak lupa Mimura dan Okajima memasang senyum ramah agar tidak dicurigai pria itu.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Kami punya tugas musim panas dimana kami harus memotret dengan tema 'Liburan Musim Panas'. Kebetulan halaman belakang rumah anda nampak asri dan cocok untuk potretan kami. Jadi bolehkah kami menggunakan halaman belakang rumah anda?"

Pria berusia dua puluhan itu nampak bingung. "Uhm.. Bagaimana ya?"

Okajima tersenyum mesum sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel Mimura. "Tenang saja, kami akan membayar dengan ini!"

Ditangan Okajima terdapat majalah porno yang seharusnya di sensor demi kepentingan publik. Ia menunjukkan majalah laknat itu didepan muka pria itu, yang membuat orang itu menatapnya horror. Buru-buru Mimura menjitak pemuda botak itu lantaran malu dengan sikapnya.

Pemuda surai oranye bob itu berkali-kali membungkuk, kekhawatiran nampak di wajahnya. "Ma-maaf! Teman saya ini rada aneh. Tentu saja kami akan membayar sewa halaman rumah anda."

Saat pria itu sadar dari syoknya, lantas ia tertawa karena tingkah konyol remaja dihadapannya –yang membuatnya bernostalgia masa lalu.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan merusak halaman belakang rumah ku ya!"

Mereka berdua nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Terima kasih _aniki_!"

.

* * *

.

Sementara Okajima masih mengambil foto dari bawah pohon dan sekitar tanaman bunga, Mimura diam-diam berbicara lewat Ritsu lewat handphonenya. Kelihatannya pria tadi melanjutkan acara menyiram bunganya di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana, Ritsu?"

Sebuah AI muncul di layar smartphonenya. "Selama seminggu ini aku telah memantau seluruh prefektur Saitama, dan aku menyuruh kalian memantau sekitar jalan ini karena orang yang kalian temui tadi selalu keluar sore-sore dan selalu pulang malam."

"Hooo jadi begitu.." pemuda itu hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Ritsu.

"Dan menurut analisis Fuwa, orang itu patut dicurigai karena dia tidak terpengaruh majalah dewasa Okajima. Dugaan semakin kuat kalau dia adalah penjahat kelamin anak dibawah umur!" Ritsu meniru gaya bicara Fuwa, yang berapi-api kalau sedang menjabarkan hipotesisnya.

Mimura _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah teman AI-nya ini. "Oke, terima kasih Ritsu. Oh, dan juga Fuwa." ucapnya, sembari mata coklat kehijauan itu melirik kearah timur. "Kau bisa pantau dari kamera CCTV yang sudah ku letakkan di atas pohon tadi pagi."

Tampak gambar Ritsu yang berada di smartphone agar blur dan mozaik, namun sedetik kemudian tampilan gambar itu sudah normal kembali. Mata _pixel_ nya kini berwarna hitam dan bulat, nampak seperti lensa kamera.

"Sudah terhubung. Sementara kalian mengalihkan perhatian, aku akan segera mengumpulkan data."

Setelah itu, Mimura menanggalkan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel, lalu berjalan menghampiri Okajima yang kini menyemprotkan _aerosol –_ agar mendapat efek cahaya dari celah-celah pohon. Mimura sudah siap dengan gaya gitar udaranya, berada di dahan pohon –bermaksud akan melompat dari atas pohon.

"Yosh, kita hanya harus bertingkah seolah-olah kita memang mengerjakan tugas musim panas ini.."

.

* * *

.

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam mereka mengambil foto, dan karena sudah terlalu lama maka Okajima dan Mimura memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Tangan pemuda berambut bob itu mengambil dompet, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa yen. Diketuknya pintu rumah itu dengan sopan, karena sang pemilik rumah sedang berada didalam. Saat pria tadi keluar, buru-buru mereka mengulas senyum kembali sambil menyodorkan uang tadi ke pria itu.

"Terima kasih _aniki_! Maaf kalau kami hanya bisa membayar segini, maklum kita masih sekolah.."

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum ramah -mengingatkan mereka pada Dewa Kematian kedua. "Tidak masalah, aku senang membantu orang. Semoga sukses dengan tugas musim panas kalian!"

Setelah itu, Mimura dan Okajima melambaikan tangannya ke pria tadi sambil berjalan pulang. Dirasa sudah berada agak jauh dan berada pada keramaian, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke café yang terdapat di alun-alun kota.

Mimura kembali mengecek smartphonenya. "Sudah mengumpulkan bukti, Ritsu?"

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut ungu dengan sebuah foto di genggaman tangannya.

"Ha'i! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam kamarnya; sebuah dakimakura loli!"

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar sampah." Mimura bisa melihat action figure yang terlampau seksi dan juga guling bergambarkan karakter anime, dan ia jijik melihatnya.

"Apa sudah saatnya kita memanggil Kayano?" ujar Okajima, yang dibalas anggukan dari Ritsu.

Mimura mengecek jam tangannya, angka yang tertera menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Setelah Direktur Jamur menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis AI itu pun segera menelpon Kayano.

"Kayano- _san_ , kau bisa lakukan itu sekarang."

Dari seberang café tempat mereka berada, kita bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang panjang sedang berjalan menuju tempat target. Ia melirik sebentar kearah café ini, dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

* * *

 **[16:05; Ibu Kota Saitama, Prefektur Saitama, Jepang.]**

* * *

.

"Haaahh.. Dimana-mana tidak ada.."

Seorang gadis dengan cardigan kuning panjang se-paha terlihat sedang berjalan di pemukiman dengan langkah gontai. Berkali-kali matanya menatap kebawah, lalu berganti mendongkak keatas. Hari sudah sore, dan langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Sampai ia melewati rumah dengan pekarangan yang banyak ditumbuhi tanaman bunga, ia mendengar suara pria yang memanggilnya.

 _Ah, ini pasti orang yang dimaksud Fuwa.._

"Halo adik kecil. Kenapa wajahmu murung sekali?"

Atensi gadis itu beralih ke sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut coklat tersenyum dengan ramah kepadanya. "Aku ingin ke toko kue, namun nampaknya kue _eclairs_ yang ku inginkan sudah habis, soalnya kue itu cukup diburu oleh pecinta kue lainnya.."

"Ah, didekat sini juga ada toko yang menjual kue. Mau _onii-san_ antar?" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk kearah timur, yang terdapat beberapa toko berjejer rapi disana.

Kelopak mata gadis itu melebar, manik hazelnya berbinar-binar. " _Onii-chan_ mau mengantarkan ku? Terima kasih!"

 _Euw, kenapa aku harus memanggilnya 'onii-chan'.._

Pria yang kelihatannya berumur dua puluhan itu lekas meninggalkan rumahnya, lalu berjalan bersisian dengan gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama mu siapa?"

Sang gadis tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai pria itu agak merona dibuatnya.

"Kaede. Kayano Kaede."

"Hooo.. Kaede- _chan_ , kah?" gumam pria itu, namun masih bisa didengar oleh gadis itu.

"Umm!" Kayano mengangguk. "Kalau nama _onii-chan_?"

Iris pria itu kini menatap dalam manik hazel Kayano.

"Yamaguchi. Yori Yamaguchi."

.

* * *

.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi kala pintu toko roti terbuka menampilkan Kayano dan Yamaguchi yang baru keluar dari toko 'La Hermes'. Pria itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lantaran melihat Kayano yang sangat senang dengan kue _eclairs_ yang baru ia beli di genggaman tangannya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, tidak lama kemudian Kayano membuka suara. "Terima kasih _onii-chan_! Maaf sudah membiarkan _onii-chan_ membayar kue ku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan _onii-chan_ sudah gajian hehe.." ujar Yamaguchi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Keduanya kembali hening. Mentari sudah berada di garis cakrawala, dan lampu-lampu toko mulai menyala menyinari jalan. Pria berambut coklat itu kini melirik kearah gadis disampingnya. Menurut Yamaguchi, ia belum pernah melihat gadis se-imut Kayano. Mata hazel yang indah, pipi yang chubby, dan bibir mungilnya membuat Kayano semakin manis.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya._

"Setelah ini apa Kaede- _chan_ ada waktu? Mau main kerumah _onii-chan d_ ulu sekedar memakan kue yang sudah kita beli?"

Kayano tampak berpikir. "Hmm.. Aku rasa ibuku pulang malam, jadi mungkin aku bisa pulang jam tujuh!"

Seringai tipis dari pria itu muncul tanpa disadari Kayano.

"Baiklah."

 _._

* * *

 _._

Setelah sampai di rumah Yamaguchi, sang empunya rumah mohon undur diri ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan minum untuk berdua. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Kayano untuk mengabari Ritsu. Namun Ritsu sedetik lebih cepat darinya, terbukti dari layar smartphone aktris itu kini dipenuhi dengan gambar teman AI-nya yang terlihat sedang menunggu dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana, Kayano- _san_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku kepada Ritsu. Ia sedikit melirik kearah dapur, tetap waspada. "Tunggu saja aba-aba dari ku. Dan bisakah kau mencari data Yamaguchi Yori?"

Lagi-lagi, Ritsu memberi hormat. "Serahkan saja padaku!"

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Ritsu dari layar handphone Kayano, Yamaguchi masuk ke ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan yang membawa dua gelas ocha. Ditaruhnya nampan itu di meja, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu ke gadis kecil itu dan menaruh gelas satunya lagi di sisi meja lainnya.

"Kaede- _chan_ , ini minumnya."

Kayano memegang gelas yang diberi pria itu, lalu menatap Yamaguchi dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih!"

Pria berambut coklat itu kembali merona, namun ia kembali bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan dengan dapur.

" _Onii-chan_ ke belakang dulu ya, kalau bosan Kaede- _chan_ bisa menonton anime di televisi."

"Ha'i!"

Kayano mulai curiga dengan minuman yang berada digenggamannya. Ia buru-buru mengambil kertas lakmus yang diberi Okuda, lalu mencelupkannya kedalam ocha. Dan benar dugaannya, kertas lakmus itu kini berwarna biru.

 _'Pasti di dalam air minum ini ada pelumpuh otot. Sebaiknya aku pura-pura sudah minum saja..'_

Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu terlihat sedang mengintip kedalam ruang tamu. Kayano yang mengetahui itu adalah rencananya, mulai masuk kedalam skenarionya. " _Onii-chan~_ "

"Obatnya bekerja!" Yamaguchi melangkah masuk kedalam ruang tamu, lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah menggendong Kayano dengan _bridal style_. Ia menyeringai sangat lebar, sampai-sampai pria ramah yang beberapa waktu lalu menemaninya adalah orang yang berbeda. "Nah, Kaede- _chan_ , ayo tidur bareng _onii-chan_!"

Mata Kayano sayu, alisnya mengkerut tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memberontak, namun apadaya tenaga pria itu lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

" _O-onii-chan_ ma-mau apa?!"

Kaki pria yang bebas kini menendang pintu –yang menurut Kayano adalah kamarnya, lalu dilemparnya Kayano ke ranjang yang baunya aneh. Ia tidak mau tahu bau apa itu, yang terpenting adalah apa selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan targetnya ini.

Dan dengan sekejap tubuh pria itu sudah berada diatas tubuh Kayano, dan kedua tangannya mulai membuka paksa cardigan kuningnya. Manik hazel itu membelalak, tidak terima dengan perlakuannya ini. "Kita habiskan malam ini berdua, Kaede- _cha_ -"

"Jangan bermimpi."

"Eh?"

Dengan mudahnya Kayano memutar balikkan posisi Yamaguchi tadi, dari yang menindih menjadi yang ditindih. Segera ia mengunci pergerakannya. Apalagi Kayano sampai mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan menempatkannya tepat di lehernya, membuat pria itu pucat pasi. Tidak membuang waktu, Kayano segera memanggil Ritsu dan memberikan tanda.

"Ritsu, sekarang!"

 _Teeet!_

 _Teeet!_

 _Teeet!_

Layar smartphone Kayano menyala bersamaan dengan bunyi yang begitu berisik. Dari dalam handphone itu terlihat Ritsu yang sedang memencet tombol bundar dengan warna merah, seperti tombol peringatan pada umumnya. Sementara gadis dengan surai hitam itu segera meringkus Yamaguchi dengan plester dan pipa, membuat wajah pria itu merah padam dikarenakan sangat kesal sekaligus marah padanya.

"Kau!"

Wajah Kayano berubah, yang tadinya terlihat bak malaikat kecil berubah menjadi iblis yang kejam, persis seperti saat ia menunjukkan tentakelnya dulu. Ditatapnya wajah pria yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Kalau Nagisa melihat Kayano yang seperti ini, mungkin ia akan bergidik ngeri dan akan menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa, penjahat kelamin dibawah umur."

Suara sirine polisi terdengar dari luar rumah, dan disusul dengan suara gaduh beberapa polisi yang tengah mengkomandoi pasukannya untuk mengepung area ini. Kayano tersenyum puas, ekspetasinya untuk menangkap penjahat ini pada satu hari akhirnya terwujud. Ia menyuruh beberapa polisi untuk menggeledah rumah ini, karena siapa tahu Yamaguchi ini masih menyimpan sesuatu. Sementara Kayano pamit undur diri kepada polisi kala ia akan pergi ke café di alun-alun kota, menemui Mimura dan Okajima yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

.

* * *

 **[Enam bulan setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka, dua hari kemudian setelah penangkapan Yamaguchi Yori.]**

* * *

.

Suara sutradara yang memberikan instruksi kepada kru film menggema di ruangan tempat syutting itu. Kamera yang menyorot aktor dan aktris tampak bergerak kesana kemari, mengambil gambar terbaik dan berharap menjadi film romansa terbaik. Kini Kayano sedang beristirahat di ruangan pribadinya, karena bagian _take_ nya masih lama. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakan puding kesukaannya sambil mengobrol secara 'rahasia' pada Ritsu.

"Oiya, Kayano- _san_. Waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk mencari info tentang Yamaguchi Yori?"

Air muka Kayano nampak terkejut. "Ah, iya. Kau mendapatkannya? Mungkin data itu bisa kita serahkan ke Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Ya, benar. Dan data ini sangat menarik." Ritsu berputar-putar didalam smartphone Kayano, membuat sang empunya handphone mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Ritsu?"

Gadis AI itu merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius. Tangannya dikaitkan ke belakang, suaranya pun menjadi datar khas Karasuma- _sensei_. Sementara Kayano menunggu penjelasan dari Ritsu dengan tegang.

"Yamaguchi Yori adalah seorang pria lulusan S1 di _Todai_ dan mengambil jurusan Biologi. Namun dua bulan yang lalu, adiknya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkannya meninggal. Yamaguchi- _san_ , yang mengidap _siscon_ pada adiknya, merasa terpukul dan depresi dengan kabar itu dan mulai tertarik secara seksualitas dengan anak dibawah umur, yang kita ketahui dengan sebutan _lolicon_."

Kayano menelan ludah. "Be-begitu yah.."

"Dan dua hari yang lalu, saat menggeledah rumah Yamaguchi- _san_ , kepolisian Saitama menemukan banyak potongan tubuh anak kecil yang dikabarkan hilang. Beberapa diantaranya sudah membusuk, dan diperkirakan ada 12 anak yang dimutilasi."

"HAH?! Gila, dia benar-benar gila.." Aktris itu terkejut bukan main, ia merasa kasihan dengan anak kecil yang menjadi korban Yamaguchi itu.

"Sepertinya sebelum dimutilasi, korban sempat diperkosa, terbukti ditemukannya sperma yang bercampur darah di tubuh korban. Tim forensik segera melakukan tahap lebih lanjut. Para orangtua yang merasa anaknya hilang segera dikabarkan oleh kepolisian Saitama, sementara Yamaguchi Yori masih berada di kantor pusat, mungkin masih di interogasi."

Semangkuk puding yang sudah dimakan setengahnya sedari tadi tidak terjamah oleh tangan Kayano gegara penjelasan detail oleh Ritsu. Atensi Kayano beralih dari layar smartphonenya ke pudingnya dengan pandangan tidak berminat, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ritsu, kau menjabarkan semua itu dengan gamblang padahal aku sedang menikmati pudingku. Baru kali ini aku tidak bernafsu memakan puding.."

Bibir mungil gadis berambut hitam itu mengerucut, tanda bahwa ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Padahal hanya karna puding, namun nampaknya puding adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Kayano. Yah, kalau bisa kita bilang itu adalah benda, bukan makanan. Ritsu yang mengetahui perubahan mendadak pada teman sekelasnya ini merasa bersalah atas ucapannya yang memang tidak disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, Kayano- _san_! A-aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ah, waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Maaf Ritsu, aku harus kembali syutting."

Kayano mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ia melirik jam yang berada di pojok kanan atas layar smartphonenya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruang istirahat itu. Ritsu kembali tersenyum, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kayano.

"Ha'i ha'i, Mase Haruna- _san_. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa!"

Kayano pun ikut tersenyum manis tatlaka teman AI-nya itu kini sudah menghilang dari layar handphonenya. Diletakkan ponsel pintar itu kedalam tasnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan syutting film yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia sangat senang karna kemampuan beraktingnya masih berguna untuk hal yang tidak terduga. Membunuh, misalnya.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin! :3 /tibatibanongol

Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict The Second Job ini, kemarin saya harus bepergian bersama keluarga dan alhasil saya jadi tidak bisa menulis cerita.. Hontou ni gomennasai! :'D /bungkuk

Dan di chapter dua bagian satu kemarin, saya lupa menambahkan poin penting pada ceritanya. Jadi saya edit sedikit hehe. Jangan lupa dibaca yah! :3

Ini preview untuk chapter depan! o.o/

.

* * *

 **[Satu tahun setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.]**

* * *

.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Suara amunisi dari peluru bb menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang ada di ruangan ini. Seorang pemuda memegang senapan laras panjang lalu membidik kertas target yang ditengah-tengahnya telah berlubang cukup besar –yang berarti tembakan pemuda itu selalu tepat sasaran.

"Chiba- _kun_ , lama tidak berjumpa!"

Suara elektronik dari smartphone lelaki itu terdengar, memecahkan konsentrasi sang empunya handphone. Diturunkan senapan itu, lalu tangan kirinya meraih benda kotak itu dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis –yang ternyata teman sekelasnya– muncul di layar benda kotak itu sambil tersenyum manis. Lelaki yang ternyata adalah Chiba sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran teman AI-nya itu.

"Oh, Ritsu. Ada apa?"

Gadis _pixel_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa kau bersama Hayami- _san_?"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis surai oranye yang rambutnya diikat dua rendah tiba-tiba muncul disamping Chiba, membuat Ritsu dari dalam handphone agak terkejut.

"Aku disini, Ritsu. Kenapa?"

Ritsu mendadak serius. "Ada misi untuk kalian berdua. Apa besok kalian bisa ke kantor Karasuma- _san_?"

"Ya, kebetulan kami tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, jadi sepulang sekolah kami selalu senggang." ucap Hayami, disertai anggukan dari Chiba. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, sama pula.

Sekarang pukul lima sore, dan itu berarti selepas sepulang sekolah mereka sudah memulai latihan menembak sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu kalian besok di ruangan Karasuma- _san_! Sampai besok!"

Tanpa seizin dari mereka berdua, Ritsu sudah pergi dari layar smartphone Chiba. Hayami menurunkan pistolnya, memasukkannya kedalam tas khusus senjata. Gadis tsundere itu teringat sesuatu, lalu menoleh kearah teman lelakinya yang sedang mengumpulkan peluru bb yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ne, kenapa Ritsu memanggil Karasuma- _sensei_ dengan suffix - _san_?"

Chiba mendelik, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 Bagian 3: Jatuhkan Target!

**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **The Second Job**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, Typo, OOC, EYD 404, Action kurang kerasa, Gaya bahasa amburegul, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

.

* * *

.

Sekumpulan orang terlihat berada di dalam ruangan serba putih ini, ketegangan nampak di air muka mereka. Air mata terus menggantung di sudut bawah kelopak sang istri, dan beberapa putera dan puterinya melingkari ranjang yang terdapat seorang pria tua yang terlihat sangat lemah. Selang infus terpasang di urat nadi tangannya, dan pandangannya menerawang keatas.

"Waktu ku tidak lama lagi."

Tatapannya teduh, seakan tahu bahwa ajalnya kian mendekat. Kepala itu menoleh, menatap mata sang putera tertua yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Pandangannya lurus. Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Merasa ditatap, ia mendekati kepala keluarga itu.

"Ayah ingin kau meneruskan perusahaan, sebagai kakak tertua." ucapnya sambil berusaha menggapai pundak anaknya, ingin menepuknya seakan memberi kekuatan –yang seharusnya merekalah yang memberi kekuatan pada sosok pria tua itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk mantap, menerima beban yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. "Baik, ayah. Aku sayang ayah."

Dan setelah itu, suara monoton yang panjang dan tak berujung serta garis horizontal yang tampil di layar EKG membuat semua orang yang berada disana panik dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Semua orang bersedih, termasuk Jeff Thompson.

.

* * *

 **[Satu tahun setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka, keesokan harinya setelah Ritsu memanggil Chiba dan Hayami.]**

* * *

.

Suara cicitan burung gereja mengawali pagi hari yang cerah. Dua orang –laki-laki dan perempuan– terlihat berjalan bersisian dengan santai namun raut wajah keduanyanya tetap datar dan sulit ditebak.

Sebuah AI muncul di layar smartphone Hayami, membuat lagu jazz yang sedang ia dengarkan terhenti sesaat. Headset yang ia kenakan dilepas, agar suara Ritsu bisa terdengar oleh Chiba juga.

"Kalian berdua pagi sekali. Apa tidak apa-apa merelakan waktu belajar kalian di sekolah?"

"Tenang saja, Ritsu. Kami sudah minta izin kepada wali kelas kami." ucap Chiba disertai anggukan dari Hayami.

Setelah pintu kaca Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang bergeser secara otomatis, mereka mendatangi resepsionis dan menanyakan perihal kedatangan mereka untuk bertemu dengan Manajer Umum Karasuma. Wanita itu mengantar Chiba dan Hayami menuju ke sebuah ruangan, yang mereka yakini bahwa itu adalah ruangan Karasuma- _sensei_. Diketuknya pintu itu tiga kali, dan suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Persilahkan masuk."

Sang resepsionis membuka pintu itu, dan mempersilahkan Chiba dan Hayami masuk ke ruangan Manajer Umum Karasuma. Setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam, pintu ditutup dan atensi mereka pertama kali tertuju pada Karasuma- _sensei_ yang duduk di sofa bersama seseorang yang terlihat asing bagi mereka.

"Chiba- _kun_ , Hayami- _san_ , ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian." ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ sembari menunjuk pemuda tinggi disebelahnya.

Orang asing itu segera berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Chiba dan Hayami. Kedua insan itu sedikit terkejut juga gugup, dan mereka segera membalas salam orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Samuel Thompson. Saya sudah mendengar kehebatan membunuh kalian di usia yang masih belia ini, dan saya memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa kalian."

Hayami tersenyum seraya membungkuk kembali. "Kami tersanjung."

Mata yang tertutup poni itu beralih menatap Karasuma- _sensei_ , berusaha serius dan bersikap professional.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi target kami?"

Karasuma-sensei menaruh sebuah berkas di meja, menyodorkannya kearah Chiba dan Hayami. Ada sebuah foto diatasnya, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam tertata rapi yang sangat tampan, bahkan Hayami sampai terpana beberapa saat kalau saja Chiba tidak mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Target kalian adalah Jeff Thompson, seorang anak dari perusahaan asing Thompson Petroleum Company di Dubai, Uni Emiral Arab. Besok pada pukul 2 siang waktu Uni Emiral Arab ia akan dilantik menjadi penerus perusahaan. Aku ingin kalian membunuhnya sebelum pelantikan. Lokasinya akan diberitahu oleh Ritsu."

Hayami mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama targetnya, agak ganjil dan sempat membuatnya penasaran. Namun ditepiskan pemikirannya barusan, saat ini yang terpenting adalah fokus.

"Kami mengerti."

Manajer umum itu melanjutkan. "Kalian akan pergi ke Dubai bersama Samuel- _san_. Sekarang bersiaplah, kalian akan berangkat pukul 10 malam."

"Roger!"

Mereka berdua menatap kliennya, lalu kembali membungkuk. Sementara sang klien hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mohon bantuannya, Samuel Thompson- _san_."

.

* * *

 **Bagian 3;**

Jatuhkan Target!

* * *

.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan datang kemari, Karma."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat berada di depan pintu rumah Chiba, dan ia masih mengenakan seragam SMA Kunugigaoka. Kini sang empunya rumah telah membukakan pintu, dan mempersilahkan Karma agar masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hm? Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang membolos. Biar ku tebak, tentang 'misi' lagi?"

Sepatunya ia lepas, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai oranye telah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tengah sembari memegang sebuah kertas dan pensil.

Chiba tetap bersuara, "Ya. Dan aku ingin meminta saranmu untuk membuat strategi pembunuhan."

Karma langsung menyambar sekotak _pocky_ yang berada di meja ruang tamu, lalu memakannya dengan santai.

"Oke. Boleh ku tahu dimana kalian menjalankan pekerjaan ini?"

Kali ini Hayami yang menjawab pertanyaan Karma.

"Di Dubai, Uni Emiral Arab. Kurasa akan sulit karena jika kita ketahuan, kita akan dianggap sebagai teroris.."

"Benar. Dan penjagaan disana sangat ketat. Penegak hukumnya juga tidak main-main." tutur lelaki berponi sambil menatap Karma dengan penuh harap. Hayami pun melakukan hal demikian.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Lama sang pemuda terdiam, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya, membuat pandangan Chiba dan Hayami mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Ritsu, bisa tetap _standby_ untuk mencari informasi yang akan ku paparkan kali ini?"

Gadis AI muncul di layar handphone Karma, dan langsung memasang pose hormat seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

"Ha'i, Karma- _kun_!"

.

* * *

 **[17:15; Pemakaman Umm Harir, Bur Dubai, Uni Emiral Arab.]**

* * *

.

Suasana kelam terasa saat mendiang pemilik perusahaan Thompson Petroleum Company harus dimakamkan pada sore hari ini. Sang istri tiada henti-hentinya menangis, sementara puterinya berusaha menenangkan ibunya agar mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahnya. Putera tertua hanya bisa menahan air matanya, sambil berusaha tegar agar menjadi contoh bagi adik-adiknya. Namun raut kesal nampak di wajahnya saat ia teringat adik pertamanya yang tidak berada disini sampai saat ini.

"Disaat seperti ini dia tidak ada.." ucap pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tempurung lututnya.

Asistennya menghampirinya, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Tuan Samuel akan tiba besok di bandara pukul 11 pagi."

Mendengar nama adiknya, kelopak matanya melebar lalu berganti dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Baiklah. Beritahu kabar duka padanya bahwa ayah telah dimakamkan setelah ia tiba di rumah."

"Dimengerti, tuan muda."

.

* * *

.

Setelah merencanakan segala hal dengan Karma dan Ritsu, serta mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, akhirnya pada malam hari mereka berangkat ke Bandara pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Di depan bandara telah menunggu seorang pria tinggi, dan mereka yakini bahwa orang itu adalah Samuel Thompson.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket dan _visa_ palsu, mereka bertiga kini telah berada di dalam pesawat, dan kali ini khusus klien mereka yang membayar segala transportasi dan sarana lainnya.

Chiba dan Hayami merasa beruntung mendapat klien kaya raya seperti dia.

Berhubung pemilik codename Adult Game Protagonist berada duduk di dekat jendela, ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu gedung yang bersinar terang, menambah keindahan malam hari ini.

"Dubai, yah?"

Hayami menoleh kearah teman lelakinya. "Ada apa?"

Merasa direspon, pemuda berponi itu juga menoleh kearah Hayami. Walau matanya tertutup poni dan gadis itu tidak bisa melihat matanya, sih.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang karena aku bisa melihat bangunan pencakar langit tertinggi di dunia. Bagi seorang arsitek, Dubai adalah salah satu surga dunia." jelas Chiba, tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva.

"Kau selalu suka yah, yang seperti ini."

Mereka tertawa, agak bingung juga karena tawaan mereka terdengar seperti tawa orang dewasa. Mendengar percakapan kedua pembunuh itu, Samuel Thompson bermaksud ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Kalian bisa memanfaatkan gedung-gedung disana, kalau kalian mau. Dan maaf, setelah sampai di Bandara Internasional Dubai kita harus berpisah."

Mendengar tawaran dari kliennya, Hayami langsung tersenyum manis. "Ah, terima kasih banyak bantuannya."

"Sekarang, ayo kita nikmati perjalanan ini."

.

* * *

 **[10.45; Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Jeff Thompson, Dubai, Uni Emiral Arab.]**

* * *

.

Seorang pria tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja keluarga Thompson. Ditangannya terdapat handphone dan raut wajahnya nampak lelah, mungkin efek berlarian di kediaman yang super megah ini.

"Tuan muda, adik anda sudah kembali dari liburannya. Apa anda punya waktu luang untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya? Mengingat hari ini adalah hari pelantikan anda.."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi terus berkutat pada berkas dokumen yang menumpuk, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap asistennya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf ku untuknya. Aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen ini, dan bilang padanya bahwa kita bisa bertemu di acara pelantikan ku nanti sore."

Mendengar pernyataan atasannya, sang pria mengangguk paham lalu segera undur diri dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah, tuan muda."

.

* * *

.

Setelah sampai di Dubai International Airport, Chiba dan Hayami memandang takjub dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit nampak megah, dan orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan memakai semacam pakaian khas Arab. Saking senangnya, Chiba mulai berlarian dan mengamati lekat-lekat gedung-gedung tinggi yang mereka lalui. Maklum, calon arsitek.

Hayami berdehem keras, sengaja agar mengembalikan kewarasan Chiba yang sempat hilang.

"Pasir. Akan sulit untuk berlari dan pasti meninggalkan jejak.."

Merasa diajak berbicara, pemuda itu langsung menoleh kearah gadis tsundere itu. Wajahnya kini kembali serius. "Ya, dan kita harus mempertimbangkan cahaya matahari dan struktur bangunan di sekitar sini."

"Apa kalian butuh hotel untuk beristirahat?"

Ah, mereka melupakan kliennya ini.

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya butuh tempat strategis untuk melancarkan misi kami." ucap Hayami sambil tersenyum manis, persetan dengan OOC yang penting kliennya ini senang.

"Chiba- _kun_ , Hayami- _san_ , aku telah mendapat peta geografis dan spot-spot yang bagus. Mari kita berjalan-jalan sebentar!"

Suara elektronik berasal dari handphone Chiba. Buru-buru ia mengambil smartphonenya, lalu tersenyum tipis kala ia melihat sebuah peta yang sudah dikemas secara sederhana oleh Ritsu.

"Terima kasih Ritsu. Ayo kita segera bergegas."

Sebelum Chiba dan Hayami berjalan lebih jauh, suara dari kliennya ini kembali terdengar, membuat mereka kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian."

Ditatapnya sang klien dengan pandangan menuntut, menunggu dengan sabar. Padahal didalam hati mereka meraung-raung ingin segera bergegas dan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya.

"Target kalian ini lumayan tangguh. Jadi semoga sukses! Ini uang jajan untuk kalian!" ucap Samuel sambil memberikan segepok uang di masing-masing telapak tangan mereka, yang berarti ada empat gepok uang yang mereka terima.

Dubai memang menakutkan.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Chiba dan Hayami membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sembari menyimpan uang-uang itu kedalam tas mereka.

"Terima kasih, Samuel Thompson- _san_!"

Mereka tidak jadi sebal dengan kliennya itu.

.

* * *

.

Di ruangan Manajer Umum Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang, terlihat seorang pria sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya. Suasana begitu hening, sampai sebuah gadis berambut ungu muncul di layar komputernya dan menghalangi pandangannya.

"Karasuma- _san_!"

Alisnya bertaut. "Hm? Ada apa, Ritsu?"

Gadis AI itu terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di layar, memainkan ikon-ikon yang berada pada layar dekstop. Raut wajahnya tidak dapat di prediksi, namun Karasuma tahu kalau Ritsu sudah berada di layar komputernya berarti ada hal yang dia inginkan.

"Bisakah anda mengirim beberapa orang lain agar menjadi pengalih perhatian?"

"Misi kali ini memang sulit, dan apakah Chiba- _kun_ dan Hayami- _san_ mengalami kendala?" ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ , ada nada khawatir di ucapannya.

Kini Ritsu berputar-putar. "Sejauh ini belum. Namun sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga saja."

Karasuma- _sensei_ menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Akan ku kirim Fuwa- _san_ dan Hara- _san_ untuk menjadi turis disana."

Raut wajah gadis AI kembali cerah. "Terima kasih, Karasuma- _san_!"

.

* * *

 **[13:30; Jalan Al Sa'ada, Dubai, Uni Emiral Arab.]**

* * *

.

Jalan tol lumayan lancar, hanya terdapat beberapa kendaraan yang melaju di jalanan ini. Di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa rumah penduduk, dan tujuan mobil lamborghini ini adalah Burj Khalifa, sebuah menara tertinggi di Dubai dan tempat melaksanakan pelantikan penyerahan jabatan kepada penerus perusahaan, Jeff Thompson.

Mobilnya dikelilingi empat mobil pengawal, dan Jeff sendiri sekarang sedang berleha-leha di dalam mobil sembari meminum sebuah wine seharga mobilnya ini.

 **Dor!**

Suara senapan mengenai mobil pengawal yang berada di belakang, membuat supir yang mengendarai mobil Jeff sedikit panik.

"Tuan!"

Tentu saja Jeff panik, namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada kecerdasannya.

"Arah dari jam tujuh! Belok kanan! Panggil penjaga untuk berjaga di sekitar jalan Al Sa'ada!"

"Siap!"

Di gedung tinggi tiga puluh lantai, terlihat seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sedang memegang M4 assault rifle dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia berusaha membidik mobil yang berada di tengah –yang ia yakini adalah mobil si target– namun ia meleset.

"Cih."

Suara Ritsu terdengar dari headset yang ia pasang, sengaja agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Chiba dan Ritsu.

"Hayami- _san_ , simpan rifle-mu dan berjalanlah seperti kerumunan orang itu! Lalu, keluar dari gedung ini dan berlarilah ke gedung selanjutnya!"

Buru-buru ia memasukkan senjatanya ke dalam tas khusus. Dilihatnya sekumpulan orang berada di lantai dua puluh delapan yang sepertinya turis asing. "Oke, Ritsu."

Sementara Hayami terus berlari dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya dan terus menembaki target, terlihat Chiba sedang memposisikan dirinya dari arah jam tiga di atap gedung sebuah restoran yang berhasil ia pesan secara VVIP.

"Chiba- _kun_ , mobil itu akan segera terlihat di jarak pandangmu. Tembaklah bagian badan mobil, persentase keberhasilanmu 99,8 persen!" perintah Ritsu sambil memonitor keadaan dengan menggunakan _drone_ Itona.

Chiba sangat berkonsentrasi kali ini. "Baiklah."

 **1000 m**

Mobil lamborghini terlihat masih jauh.

 **700 m**

Gerakannya oleng, Chiba yakin pengemudinya sengaja agar sniper terkecoh dan sulit membidik.

 **400 m**

Tapi maaf saja, sniper kali ini tingkatannya berbeda.

 **100 m**

Ini hal yang biasa bagi Chiba.

 **50 m**

Mobil lamborghini itu semakin mendekat...

"Dan nol!"

 **Dor!**

 **DUARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan terdengar begitu nyaring, sampai-sampai mobil yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan Al Sa'ada berhenti dan menoleh ke satu titik. Sebuah mobil lamborghini yang terbakar!

Chiba tersenyum puas, sedangkan Hayami berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Akhirnya misi kali ini berhasil dengan cepat.

Namun, suara Ritsu yang terdengar panik terdengar di masing-masing headset, membuat yang mendengar begitu penasaran dan menunggu kata yang terucap.

"Ini gawat, Chiba- _kun_ , Hayami- _san_! Target berhasil lolos dan terlihat berada di sekitar sentral perbelanjaan The Dubai Mall!"

Hayami beserta Chiba syok berat.

"Ap– bagaimana bisa?!"

 _Drone_ Itona yang dikendalikan Ritsu terlihat melayang diatas tempat parkir mall itu. Gerakan target terlihat tergesa-gesa, berlari kedalam mall dan penjaganya mengekori dari belakang.

 _Bagaimana kalau seperti ini, sniper-san?_ Pikir Jeff dalam hati. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

Keringat imajiner nampak di pelipis Ritsu.

"Sepertinya mereka bertukar penumpang saat sebelum mereka menaiki kendaraan itu! Aku berhasil mengikuti gerak-gerik target ini! Ayo cepat!"

Chiba menggertakan giginya. "Cih, dia licik juga."

"Serahkan padaku."

Gadis sniper itu mengambil motornya, lalu menyusul targetnya. Chiba pun demikian, pokoknya ia tidak ingin kehilangan targetnya.

"Hayami- _san_! Ternyata orang yang berada di dalam mall bukan Jeff Thompson! Dia hanya berpakaian seperti target dan mengecoh kita!"

Manik zamrud Hayami melebar.

 _Kalian takkan bisa membunuhku!_

Sang target tengah berlari dengan para pengawalnya, menuju sebuah gang yang gadis AI itu yakini lebih mirip dengan sebuah labirin.

Ritsu mulai panik, sedangkan yang memberi perintah sekarang sedang menggigit kukunya. Di ruangan gelap serta beberapa komputer terpasang disana-sini, perintah itu terucap oleh seseorang yang sedang mengawasi pergerakan Chiba dan Hayami dari Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akabane Karma!

 _'Tak ku sangka ini benar-benar sulit..'_ ucap Karma dalam hati, ia sangat kesal sampai ia ingin membunuh target itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Perintah Karma dikonversi oleh Ritsu sehingga terdengar seolah-olah sang gadis AI itu yang memberi perintah.

"Chiba- _kun_ , segeralah berlari ke gedung tinggi arah jam sebelas! Disana jangkauan pandangmu semakin luas!"

Chiba segera merapihkan R93 sniper riflenya. "Roger!"

 _Drone_ sebanyak dua belas terlihat memonitor secara acak sampai ke sudut-sudut kota. Tentunya _drone_ - _drone_ itu sudah diberi efek kamuflase mirip seperti langit agar tidak mudah diketahui musuh.

"Target terlihat berada di pusat perindustrian! Dia mengambil jalan pintas untuk pergi ke gedung Burj Khalifa!" ucap Ritsu, sambil menghitung kalkulasi dengan peta geografi Dubai agar Chiba mudah membidik target.

Suara Hayami terdengar di headset Chiba. "Cih, membingungkan saja."

Gadis surai jingga itu berlari kesana-kemari, tentunya ia tidak memegang rifle ataupun handgun. Jika ia melihat target, baru ia keluarkan senjatanya itu.

 **Dor!**

 _'A-apa?! Mereka menyerangku?!'_ Hayami panik.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Dan terdengar suara tembakan beruntun, membuat Hayami tidak bisa bergerak dan memilih untuk berlindung. Ia yakin bahwa asal dari peluru-peluru itu adalah dari bawahan sang target.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

 _'Eh? Suara peluru itu bukan berasal dari depan..'_ dilanda kebingungan, gadis tsundere itu mendengar dari headset suara teman lelakinya yang berbicara.

"Hayami- _san_ , aku sudah memusnahkan mereka semua. Kau kejar saja si target menyebalkan itu."

Hayami langsung bergerak, mengejar sang target yang berlari kearah gang belokan kedua.

"Terima kasih, Chiba- _kun_."

Gadis itu mengambil jalan memutar tatkala Chiba terus menembaki target dari belakang, bermaksud mengecoh target agar ia pikir sang penembak berada di belakangnya. Setelah menggunakan lari bebas agar cepat sampai di ujung gang, Hayami melihat sang target –Jeff Thompson yang tampan– lalu langsung melompat ke depan sambil menodongkan M1911 handgun di tangannya. Jarak mereka hanya berkisar sepuluh meter, dan Hayami menyunggingkan senyum membunuhnya.

"Skak mat, tuan."

Sang target hanya tersenyum tampan sembari berkacak pinggang. "Hey, kau manis juga."

Tentu saja Hayami langsung memerah dipanggil 'manis' oleh pria tampan seperti dia. Manik zamrudnya melebar, terkejut. Emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil sekarang. Hayami tetaplah wanita, ingat?

Namun, bukan Hayami namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menembak target se-dekat ini.

" _B-baka_!"

 **Dor!**

Tak disangka-sangka, gadis surai jingga itu malah menembaki kepalanya, membuat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi oleh darah. Ekspresi targetnya kaget, tentu saja. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Tembakannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Wew.

Ritsu panik saat mendengar teriakan –bisa dibilang hal yang lumrah– dari seorang Hayami Rinka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hayami- _san_?"

Ia masih syok, namun tidak se-kaget tadi. "Ya, dan sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Chiba- _kun_ , disini!"

Mereka bertemu, dan Chiba langsung menautkan telapak tangannya ke tangan gadis yang gemetar itu. Ia sadar bahwa ada mayat di sini, dan reflek sang lelaki menjauhkan diri dari target yang telah terbunuh itu.

Pertama kali pemuda berponi itu melihat darah, dan rasanya ia mual. Senapan serta pistol mereka buru-buru ia simpan, takut ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

Namun sesaat kemudian terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang begitu banyak dan segera menuju tempat Hayami dan Chiba berada, sepertinya mereka aparat kepolisian Dubai. Dengan segera mereka bersembunyi dan jika ada kesempatan mereka akan menggunakan lari bebas untuk kabur.

Beberapa polisi terlihat sedang mengurus jasad Jeff Thompson, dan darah masih mengalir dari kepala korban, yang berarti pembunuhnya masih berada di sekitar kawasan sini.

Seorang polisi mengecek tiap-tiap gang, dan terkejut ketika menemukan Hayami dan Chiba sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sumpah, Chiba dan Hayami saat ini benar-benar panik.

Polisi Dubai itu mendekati mereka, lalu menatap curiga Hayami lalu bergantian ke Chiba. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol –entah mengapa lidah mereka kelu.

"Maaf tuan, nona, bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi?"

"Ah, kalian disana!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh, mendapati dua orang perempuan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat mereka.

"Hori- _kun_ , Nanase- _chan_! Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian!" ucap Fuwa sambil memeluk Hayami, sementara yang dipeluk kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini. Ia sengaja memanggil nama samaran mereka, bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu identitas asli kedua pembunuh ini.

Sementara Hara –disini ia berdandan menor layaknya seorang ibu– menyalami pak polisi itu sambil menangis haru, sampai-sampai polisi itu bingung dan menenangkan Hara dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan anak saya! Kami sempat berpisah karena terjadi baku tembak tadi!"

Fuwa mengeluh, ia belajar memprovokasi dari Karma. "Yang benar saja! Kami datang kesini bukan untuk terbunuh!"

"Ma-maafkan kekacauan tadi, sekarang kalian segera pergi ke tempat aman. Kawasan ini segera dikepung demi keselamatan warga dan turis asing." ucap polisi itu sambil menunjukkan arah ke lokasi yang sudah diamankan oleh pihak berwajib.

Setelah mereka menuruti perintah polisi tadi, buru-buru mereka pergi dengan mobil sewaan Fuwa dan melaju cepat menuju Bandara Internasional Dubai. Kedua orang sniper ini pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan terkapar di belakang mobil. Mereka capek.

"Kami berhutang budi pada kalian." ucap Hayami dengan senyum lelah.

Dari depan, Hara menoleh kearah mereka. "Tidak apa, kami hanya menerima _e-mail_ dari Ritsu. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasihlah padanya!"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis AI itu muncul di handphone Hara. Chiba yang masih bersandar pada jok mobil, kini menoleh kepada Ritsu yang sudah berpindah ke handphonenya. Tangannya menggenggam smartphone itu dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, agar sejajar dengan pandangannya juga Hayami.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ritsu."

Teman AI-nya itu tersenyum manis. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berhasil lolos!"

Chiba teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa yah Samuel Thompson ingin membunuh Jeff Thompson?"

"Aku agak curiga dengan marga mereka berdua. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Ritsu?" tanya Hayami seraya melirik kearah ponsel Chiba.

"Ya. Samuel Thompson adalah adik dari Jeff Thompson. Ia ingin membunuh kakaknya karena ia tahu kalau kakaknya sengaja meracuni ayahnya, George Thompson, untuk bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Samuel- _san_ sengaja pergi ke luar negeri berkedok liburan untuk menemui kalian, Chiba- _kun_ , Hayami- _san_."

Fuwa menimpali. "Drama banget."

Keheningan tercipta. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk berbicara, dan Fuwa maupun Hara pun memaklumi. Namun nampaknya Fuwa tidak menyukai keheningan, ia terus mengoceh tentang apa saja.

"Berbicara tentang Dubai, aku jadi teringat tentang pembunuhan kita di pulau Okinawa.."

Hayami mendengar sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu, dan ia menimpali. "Ya, dan kami gagal membunuhnya.."

Suara kekehan dari Chiba terdengar begitu miris. Bernostalgia nih, ceritanya?

Hara tertawa. "Dan kalian mengalahkan Gastro, si pembunuh pengguna pistol aneh itu kan?"

"Hahaha, benar!"

Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik, sampai mereka tidak menyadari wajah Ritsu yang tampak bingung. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sampai di Bandara, Hayami terus saja diam. Bahkan sampai didalam pesawat pun, mulut itu masih saja bungkam. Mungkin kalau diamnya itu dengan mimik wajah yang datar, Chiba sudah biasa melihatnya. Kalau ia terdiam dengan wajah yang merona? Chiba tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

Hayami menoleh, lalu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, jangan khawatirkan aku."

 _'Ekspresinya sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan targetnya tadi..'_ ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Cukup lama, sampai ia menemukan keganjilan.

Sekarang Chiba mengerti.

Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat Hayami sedikit merinding.

"Seharusnya aku yang membunuhnya.."

Gadis surai jingga itu kembali menoleh, tanpa rona merah di wajah cantik itu tentunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chiba semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Aura membunuhnya bertambah. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Maafkan saya yang sudah lama tidak meng-update cerita ini. Beberapa hari ini saya sakit dan saya jadi tidak bisa menulis fict apalagi saya sempat _stuck_ di tengah-tengah cerita. Sekali lagi mohon maaf! /bungkuk

Untungnya kondisi saya sudah membaik, jadi saya bisa ke warnet! :'3

Saya merasa fict The Second Job ini kurang kerasa feel kriminalnya, dan dari chapter pertama saya lupa kalau waktu di Jepang dan waktu di luar negeri itu berbeda. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidakmampuan saya! :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Seperti biasa, ada spoiler untuk chapter depan! o.o/

(... Kali ini nggak dikasih tau cast selanjutnya, huahahaha!)

.

* * *

 **[Dua tahun setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka]**

* * *

.

Malam ini terjadi sebuah insiden terbunuhnya seorang wanita di sebuah perumahan terkenal di daerah Tokyo. Korban dibunuh dengan menggunakan kapak. Tersangka berhasil tertangkap saat hendak kabur dan kini sudah diringkus oleh aparat berwajib.

"Kau ditahan."

Suara sirine polisi berbunyi nyaring, memekakan telinga. Beberapa orang mengerubungi tempat kejadian perkara, dan keluarga korban menangis histeris ketika mengetahui anak perempuan satu-satunya telah berpulang. Sang ibu, berhasil terlepas dari orang-orang yang tadi menahannya, berlari menuju pria yang menjadi tersangka dan menonjok pipinya dengan raut kesal.

"Dasar kau pembunuh! Aku takkan memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!"

Polisi segera menahan ibu korban yang amarahnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sedangkan mimik wajah tersangka itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya; kosong.

Sebelum mobil polisi itu pergi, sang ibu berteriak dengan lantang, membuatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membuatmu merasakan siksa yang teramat sakit sampai kau memohon untuk mati saja!"

.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Bagian 4: Dendam yang terbalas

**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **The Second Job**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, Typo, OOC, EYD 404, setting kelam, gaya bahasa amburegul, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

.

* * *

 **[Dua tahun setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka]**

* * *

.

Namanya Koushizo Ryuki, 24 tahun. Seorang pemuda yang terpaksa mendekam di penjara akibat ulahnya; membunuh seorang perempuan yang diketahui adalah temannya, Oota Narumi. Setelah melalui persidangan dan segala macam pengadilan, akhirnya ia dijatuhi hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara dan ia dijebloskan ke penjara Fuchuu Prison di sebelah barat kota Tokyo.

Dan hari ini ia resmi menjadi tahanan.

"Sel mu berada di blok A-1."

Saat ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang tahanan, ia bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari berbagai arah, tepatnya dari para tahanan yang berada didalam sel mereka. Dibantu dengan sipir tahanan, Ryuki digiring untuk pergi ke kamar barunya.

Pintu besi yang dingin berada didepannya saat ini. Sang sipir menarik pintu itu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam selnya, lalu menguncinya.

 _Cih, memperlakukan tahanan baru dengan seenaknya saja._ Pikirnya.

"Oi."

Atensi Ryuki beralih, menatap seorang pria –kira-kira berumur tiga puluh tahunan– yang sedang asyik merokok di pojok ruangan. Ia tersenyum menjengkelkan, membuatnya terlihat menjijikkan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang disini, anak babi."

Mau tidak mau, Ryuki hanya bisa diam dan mengacuhkannya; seolah-olah pria itu tidak ada. Percuma ia membalas perkataannya.

Karena ia hanya ingin **bersama** Narumi.

.

* * *

 **Bagian 4;**

Dendam yang terbalaskan.

* * *

.

Ryuki tak menyangka bahwa pada malam hari sel ini sangat dingin, membuatnya meringkuk kedinginan di kasur yang sangat keras ini. Tidak ada selimut, tidak ada guling, bahkan tidak ada bantal. Ingin mengeluh? Coba saja, pasti tak akan ada yang menghiraukan.

Siapa suruh jadi penjahat.

Baru saja ia akan terlelap, matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan datar, beberapa meter dari pintu besi itu. Mungkin mata Ryuki sudah setengah terpejam, namun ia bisa melihat sosok itu berambut keriting hitam sepunggung dan dari tingginya ia adalah seorang gadis. Sosok itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai bibirnya tergerak.

"Koshizou Ryuki."

Tunggu– bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

Dan bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam sel ini?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ryuki dengan dinginnya, bersiaga. Sedangkan sosok itu perlahan menyeringai, menunjukkan giginya yang tampak mengerikan.

"Aku datang untuk mencabut nyawamu."

 _ **Deg!**_

Kelopak mata Ryuki melebar.

 _Ini mimpi, pasti ini hanya mimpi!_ Batinnya.

Saat ia berkedip, sosok perempuan itu menghilang, meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya di benak Ryuki.

Apa itu tadi Malaikat Kematian?

.

* * *

.

Sejak itu, Ryuki merasakan perubahan dari dirinya. Ia yang biasanya tenang dan tidak peduli terhadap lingkungannya, kini enosinya mudah labil, tangannya kadang gemetar tanpa sebab dan ia suka berhalusinasi –entah sosok Narumi atau sosok gadis keriting itu yang menghantuinya. Bahkan Ryuki tak segan-segan membalas cemoohan dari penghuni sel lain, yang berakhir dikeroyok ramai-ramai sebagai akibatnya mencari gara-gara.

Mungkin ia sudah gila. Gila karena tidak bisa **bersama** Narumi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Saatnya makan siang.

Di penjara, tidak ada yang kelaparan. Kenapa? Karena jam makan sudah diatur bahkan menu-menunya. Miris memang, melihat diluar sana masih saja ada pengemis yang kelaparan dan berakhir mati dengan tulang kering kerontang.

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak masuk penjara saja?_ Ryuki tertawa.

Sipir yang menjaga selnya menaruh dua piring di lantai, lalu kembali keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Ryuki langsung menghampiri makanan itu dan mengambilnya sebelum dimuntahkan oleh pria bajingan di pojokan sana.

Ah, hari ini makan jamur.

Sumpit sekali pakai itu ia buka dari pembungkusnya, kemudian melahap potongan jamur kering dengan nikmatnya.

"Tumben, makanan kali ini enak."

Bak orang yang tak pernah merasakan makanan lezat, Ryuki langsung menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan sekejap. Tanpa mengetahui dari ventilasi udara di atas sana, seorang gadis berambut keriting hitam tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah ku tambahkan bubuk darimu, Doku Megane. Kita tunggu saja reaksinya.."

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu, The Darkness."_

Suara dari mikrophone terdengar jelas di telinganya, dan gadis yang diketahui bernama Hazama Kirara itu perlahan menyatu dengan kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

Langit kembali gelap, dan malam kembali datang. Ryuki semakin sering berhalusinasi, bahkan ia merasakan euforia dan bisa melihat kaleiodskop. Apa ini efek terlalu stress berada di penjara?

Ia kembali meringkuk, mencari kehangatan. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, sang Malaikat Kematian akan muncul dihadapannya saat tengah malam, seperti sebelumnya.

Ryuki memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Sosok gadis berambut keriting hitam itu tidak bergeming. Matanya yang tajam dan redup tetap menatap dirinya, seakan-akan sang Malaikat Kematian itu bisa mencabut nyawanya kapan saja.

Namun apa yang ia dengar, tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau menyedihkan."

Sang tahanan melayangkan aksi protes. "Ap–"

"Kau pecundang."

Bola mata Ryuki membelalak tak terima. "Kau–"

"Kau sampah."

Emosinya sudah berada di ujung. "AKAN KU BUNUH KA–"

Sosok gadis itu menyeringai lebar, sukses membuat Ryuki ketakutan.

"Silahkan, kalau kau bisa."

Tinjuan dilayangkan oleh Ryuki, namun dengan mudahnya sang gadis bersurai hitam itu menghindar. Saat ia berkedip, sosok itu telah menghilang, seperti sebelumnya.

Apa aku kembali berhalusinasi?

Jadi sedari tadi aku hanya meninju angin?

"Ha.. Haha.. HAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa menggelikan terdengar didalam sel nomor A-1, ditambah suasana yang dingin dan mencekam membuat para sipir yang berjaga tengah malam hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini sudah biasa, pasti ada saja para tahanan yang menjadi gila karena tidak tahan dipenjara.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, Koshizou Ryuki terlihat berjalan kesana-kemari didalam sel. Kantung mata pun terlihat menghitam, tanda bahwa ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Ia gelisah.

Mimpinya semalam membuat emosinya berada di puncak. Berkali-kali ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam tinjunya ke dinding, akan tetapi gerakan motoriknya terus saja bertindak diluar kehendaknya. Bukan dinding yang retak, namun tangan Ryuki yang membiru dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Bunuh.. Akan ku bunuh dia.."

Mungkin pria di pojokan sana sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, maka dari itu ia melemparkan sebuah bungkus rokok tepat kearah Ryuki.

"Hey, kau."

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan geram kearahnya, lalu memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Sama halnya dengan pria itu, ekspresinya kini terbilang cukup seram sampai urat-uratnya terlihat.

"Diamlah kalau kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku."

Ryuki terdiam. Ia tidak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu, walau niatan pria bajingan itu memang nyata. Pemuda yang lebih muda dari pria itu kini mengukir senyum mengejek, membuat pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Mati.. yah? Mati.. Mungkin lebih baik kau mati."

Pria yang sebelumnya belum pernah bangkit dari tempatnya itu sekarang telah berdiri, memperlihatkan perbedaan besar tubuh yang signifikan. Ia mendekati Ryuki, lalu menarik baju pemuda itu tinggi-tinggi, sampai kakinya tidak menapak lantai sama sekali.

"Katakan sekali lagi?!"

Tak disangka-sangka, Ryuki masih saja tersenyum menjengkelkan, dan saat ini ia mulai tertawa lantang. Lama sekali, seakan-akan ia memang sudah tidak waras.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang; mungkin lebih baik kau **yang** mati."

Dan yang bisa kita lihat selanjutnya; sang pria meninju Ryuki sampai jatuh terplanting, menimbulkan bekas lebam yang membiru di pipi sebelah kanan. Saat pria itu mendekat, dengan cekatan Ryuki menendang kakinya dan langsung menendang wajahnya ketika pria bajingan itu lengah.

"Mati! Mati! MATI! AHAHAHAHA!"

Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Ryuki, ia terlihat seperti orang yang dikendalikan. Ia terus melayangkan tinjuan, menjatuhkan, bahkan menghindari serangan dengan cekatan. Terlebih didekat kasur ada bagian tajam yang mencuat, membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Segera saja ia mendorong pria itu kesana, dan pria itu membelalak kaget saat ia melihat besi tajam semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

 _ **Zrrraaaashh!**_

Tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu tertusuk, membuat Ryuki tersenyum senang. Ia terus menendang-nendang tubuh pria itu, memaksanya agar terus tertancap dalam. Darah dalam volume banyak terus mengalir, yang berakhir sang pria itu kehabisan darah dan **mati**.

"Lihat, kan? **KAU** YANG MATI, BUKAN AKU."

Sipir tahanan tidak ada yang tahu, karena ruangan sel selalu tertutup. Merek baru mengetahuinya pada saat akan mengantarkan makan malam.

Mereka melihat Ryuki yang tangannya berlumuran darah, sedang mengoyak-oyak tubuh teman selnya dan menarik-narik bagian dalam tubuhnya. Sipir yang melihat ini langsung saja menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa, buru-buru keluar dan mengunci pintu sel A-1 lalu melapor ke atasan.

.

* * *

 **[21:46; Blok G-4, Fuchuu Prison, Tokyo.]**

* * *

.

Berkat kejadian itu, Ryuki dipindahkan ke ruangan lain di blok G-4, sebuah sel tertutup yang bahkan sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk menerangi ruangan. Hanya ada lampu neon dan sebuah ventilasi udara yang berada di langit-langit.

Ryuki tidak tahu sekarang ini sudah siang atau malam, karena keadaannya sama saja; lampu tetap dinyalakan. Ia terus memeluk diri sendiri sambil meringkuk di pojokan, karena di ruangan ini tidak di fasilitasi kasur.

Hidupnya benar-benar menjadi buruk.

"Apa.. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucapnya dengan gemetar, ia frustasi dengan hukuman mati yang diputuskan oleh hakim seminggu yang lalu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok gadis bersurai keriting tengah berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya yang selalu datar dan terlihat menyeramkan tengah menatap Ryuki dengan pandangan hina. Ia menyadari kehadirannya, lalu menahan nafasnya dan kelopak matanya melebar karena terlalu kaget.

"Ka-ka-kau?!"

Bahkan bicaranya sampai gagap.

Ia tahu, **sosok** itu datang untuk mencemoohnya lagi.

"Kau menyedihkan."

Ryuki menutup telinga.

"Diam–"

"Kau ingin bersama **nya** , namun tak bisa."

Matanya terpejam, berusaha tidak melihat gerakan bibir yang terus menghantuinya.

"Kumohon diamla–"

"Kau mencintai **nya** , namun ia tidak mencintai mu."

"Sialan ka–"

Sosok gadis itu terus saja membuka kenangan masa lalunya, membuat Ryuki gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau menghancurkan **nya** , kau melukai **nya** , kau membuat dia kehilangan harapan **nya** , kau membunuh **nya** dan berharap jasad **nya** akan menjadi pajanganmu di kamar,"

Dan sosok berambut keriting hitam itu menyeringai lebar, membuat Ryuki tak tahan ingin membunuhnya.

"–dan ternyata rencanamu tidak berjalan mulus."

"DIAMLAAAAAHH!"

Teriakan itu begitu keras, membuat yang mendengarnya tuli seketika. Sang tahanan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, wajahnya begitu merah karena amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menunduk dalam.

"Seharusnya.. Seharusnya.. Saat ini aku berada di kamar, bercinta dengan tubuh indahnya yang kian membiru, dan aku akan sangat bahagia bila aku bisa memeluknya sepanjang hari!"

Lalu Ryuki menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli dia hidup atau mati, yang terpenting aku bisa bersamanya!"

Hening. Gadis bersurai keriting itu tidak bergeming, membiarkan sang pemuda menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Namun seakan tidak membiarkan sang target tenang, gadis itu kembali bertanya –dalam artian mengejek bagi Ryuki.

"Kau ingin bersama **nya**?"

Ia kembali emosi.

"YA! AKU SANGAT INGIN BERSAMANYA!"

Hazama Kirara tersenyum penuh makna. Bukan seringaian, bukan cengiran lebar. Namun membuat Ryuki seakan terhipnotis untuk mengikuti perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, **mati** lah. Kau akan bertemu dengan **nya** di akhirat sana."

Ia terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Ryuki menunduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, bersender pada tembok.

"... Kau benar."

Ia terkekeh pelan. Ia benar-benar gila.

"He.. Hehe.. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu?"

Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa mengerikan, entah menertawakan apa. Mungkin menertawakan kehidupan.

Gadis berambut keriting itu berhenti tertawa. Ia menunjuk sebuah rantai yang terhubung oleh tangan dan kaki sang target, lalu berucap datar.

"Kau bisa menggunakkan borgol yang berada di tanganmu itu sebagai senjata."

Ryuki tersenyum. "Terima kasih sarannya."

Setelahnya, Hazama harus melihat upaya pembunuhan sang target yang tak henti-hentinya menyiksa dirinya. Borgol dipukulkan ke kepalanya, rantai dililitkan ke lehernya, menarik-narik kakinya yang terpasang borgol sampai putus, dan berbagai penyiksaan lainnya. Hazama harus memastikan, agar sang target sudah 'mati' saat dirinya kembali ke markas.

.

* * *

.

Bau anyir tercium, membuat Hazama harus menahan muntahnya. Sang target, Koshizou Ryuki, telah 'bunuh diri' didepannya. Keadaannya mengenaskan; rantai terlilit disekitar tubuhnya, serta bagian kakinya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, misi terselesaikan.

"Bodohnya. Kenapa dia begitu terobsesi dengan orang yang bahkan tidak menginginkannya?" ucap Hazama, sambil memanjat dinding dengan alat perekat milik Takebayashi agar kembali ke ventilasi udara.

"Hazama- _san_ , apa sudah selesai?"

Suara Ritsu terdengar di telinganya, lalu ia dekatkan mikrofon yang terpasang di hoodienya.

"Ya, dan apakah rutenya aman?"

"Rute bersih pada _tiga.. dua.. satu_." Ritsu memberi arahan padanya. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Hazama- _san_."

"Terima kasih, Ritsu."

Hazama Kirara sudah mengenal seluk beluk ventilasi udara di Fuchuu Prison ini, karena ia sudah mengintai dan melaksanakan misi selama sebulan lebih. Saat ia keluar dari ventilasi timur, Hazama melihat Itona dan Okuda sedang menunggunya di balik semak-semak. Itona dengan _remote control_ nya, sedangkan Okuda dengan pistol dan peluru kimianya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Dan ketiganya menyelinap pergi –keluar dari Fuchuu Prison, sebuah penjara terbesar di Jepang.

.

* * *

.

Jauh hari, sebelum misi ini bermula, Karasuma Tadaomi terlihat menunggu seseorang di ruangannya. Tidak ada Irina yang biasanya menggodanya, karena istrinya itu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke Amerika –menjalankan misi, tentunya. Hanya ada Okuda Manami, yang duduk dengan kikuk didepannya.

"Okuda- _san_ , kali ini aku butuh keahlian kimia mu."

"A-apa ini mengenai pembunuhan, Karasuma- _sensei_?" tanya sang gadis berkacamata. Manajer umum itu mengangguk singkat.

"Ya. Aku akan jelaskan nanti saat Hazama dan Itona sudah data–"

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Itu pasti mereka." Suara Karasuma sedikit dilantangkan, agar terdengar oleh orang yang diluar sana.

"Silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis berambut keriting hitam dan pemuda berambut albino memasuki ruangan Manajer Umum Karasuma. Mereka agak terkejut menemukan Okuda sudah berada di ruangan ini.

"Okuda- _san_?"

Karasuma berdehem singkat. "Alasan kami memanggil kalian kemari, karena ada klien yang ingin menggunakan jasa membunuh kalian."

Ketiga orang itu memasang telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Klien ingin kalian membunuh secara perlahan, tidak dengan pisau ataupun pistol. Target kalian bernama Koshizou Ryuko. Ia dipenjara di lapas Fuchuu Prison karena membunuh, dan sebelumnya ia adalah stalker. Informasi lainnya bisa kalian lihat di berkas ini."

Okuda mengambil berkas yang diberikan oleh mantan guru P.E kelas E, lalu membukanya. Terdapat sebuah foto pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata hijau, yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena banyak luka menggores wajahnya.

"Karena keamanan di lapas ini yang paling ketat dan paling besar di Jepang, jadi kuharap kalian berhati-hati. Kalau bisa, hindari segala kemungkinan tertangkap basah oleh petugas disana, karena pasti Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang yang akan terkena imbasnya."

Ketiganya serempak hormat. "Ha'i!"

"Membunuh dengan perlahan.. Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekuatan magis ku?" gumam sang kegelapan dari kelas E, Hazama.

Itona tumben bersuara. "Jangan Hazama. Kalau kau gunakan santet mu itu, nanti salah sasaran lagi."

Hazama menyeringai kearah Itona. "Sepertinya kau ingin disantet ya, Itona?"

Dengan tampang inosennya, Itona menggeleng cepat.

Karasuma berdehem lagi. "Terserah kalian, pokoknya aku percayakan misi ini pada kalian."

"Roger!"

Kemudian Okuda, Hazama, dan Itona undur diri dari hadapan Karasuma sambil membawa berkas target mereka.

Di jalan menuju keluar gedung Kementerian, Hazama iseng membaca berkas targetnya, siapa tahu ide muncul di otaknya dan bisa merencanakan sesuatu.

 _Koshizou Ryuki, menyukai Oota Narumi._

 _Oota Narumi tidak menyukai Koshizou Ryuki, karena ia risih tiap kali selalu diikuti olehnya._

 _Kemudian Oota Narumi berpacaran dengan seorang pria bernama Matsuo Kokonota, dan Koshizou Ryuki tidak terima._

 _Koshizou Ryuki menyelinap kedalam kamar Oota Narumi, dan memperkosanya. Tentu saja Oota Narumi menangis dan terus memanggil nama kekasihnya._

 _Koshizou Ryuki yang tidak tahan mendengar nama itu, langsung kalap dan menyiksa Oota Narumi sampai tewas._

 _Koshizou Ryuki berniat membawa jasad Oota Narumi, tetapi aksinya digagalkan oleh keluarga korban._

 _Koshizou Ryuki ditangkap polisi di TKP, dan dibawa ke lapas Fuchuu Prison._

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan chindleion! o.o/

Ini alurnya sengaja diputer, yang sebelumnya alur maju dan tidak ada flashbacknya, di chapter ini sengaja buat alur maju dan pas akhir alurnya mundur alias flashback.. :3

Kerasa gak _despair_ -nya? ._.

Kemarin pas Bagian 3; Jatuhkan Target! (Chiba Hayami arc), pada nggak ngeh hint Ritsu yang ku masukin yah? Coba deh baca lagi, pas Hara, Fuwa, Chiba, dan Hayami ngobrol dan bernostalgia pas udah mau end cerita, reaksi Ritsu apa? :D

Nah, buat memperjelas hint-hint Ritsu di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, inilah hint yang paaaaaling jelas yang sengaja ku paparkan. Hohoho, siap-siap berimajinasi(?) apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ritsu, oke?

.

* * *

 **[Dua setengah tahun setelah hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka]**

* * *

.

"Irina, Ritsu, aku mendapat sebuah permintaan dari atasanku. Melihat kerja para pembunuh-pembunuh dari kelas E sejauh ini bagus, ia ingin membentuk sebuah kelompok kecil untuk ahli penyergapan."

Suara dari Karasuma memecahkan keheningan di ruangan ini. Kedua orang itu –Ritsu dan Irina– menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, itu bagus Karasuma- _san_!" Ritsu bereaksi cepat. Kelihatannya ia sedang senang.

Irina tersenyum penuh makna. "Kali ini kau ingin menunjuk siapa?"

"Aku berencana untuk menggunakan Terasaka dan kawan-kawannya untuk menjadi benteng utama. Ah, murid-murid lain seperti Kataoka dan Kanzaki juga bagus, mengingat dulu saat pelatihan pembunuhan mereka punya kemampuan yang mumpuni. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Ya, itu pilihan yang tepat." ucap Irina sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Karasuma tersenyum tipis, senang mendengar respon positif dari kedua rekannya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu Ritsu, bisa kabari mereka?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mantan _honey trap_ itu mencoba untuk memanggilnya juga.

"Ritsu?"

AI yang berada di layar monitor tersentak. Ekspresinya tidak seperti biasanya. "Ah, maaf.. Aku melamun."

Karasuma menghela nafas, kemudian berinisiatif bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ritsu?"

Terlihat AI itu berputar-putar di layar, tanda ia sedang bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian.."

Karasuma dan Irina menunggu kelanjutan dari murid didikannya itu.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "–aku ingin kalian menemani ku berlatih menembak."

Sekali lagi, Karasuma menghela nafas.

"Oke, ayo kita ke ruangan pribadi mu–"

Perkataan Manajer umum itu dipotong cepat oleh sang AI.

"Bukan, bukan kesana."

Kali ini kedua mantan guru kelas E itu bingung. Ada apa dengan Ritsu? Perasaan tadi AI itu biasa saja.

"Aku ingin berlatih.. Di gedung lama kelas E. Boleh?"

Manik keduanya melebar. Mimik wajah Karasuma dibuat se-serius mungkin.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk kesana."

Ritsu mulai menunduk, ekspresi sedih terlihat di wajah _pixel_ itu. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku meminta, dan tiga kali aku tidak diperbolehkan."

Mereka berdua berusaha tuli, namun tak bisa.

"Aku hanya ingin ke terminal utama ku.."

Walau sekarang Ritsu **berbeda** , namun ia tetaplah murid didikannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." ucap Karasuma sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi Manajernya, lalu menepuk istrinya –isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

AI itu terkejut, tak menyangka akan diizinkan. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya." Irina berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih Karasuma- _san_! Terima kasih Irina- _san_!"

.

* * *

.

"Wah, pemandangan di gunung ini indah sekali!"

Kini Ritsu telah berpindah ke handphone Bitch- _sensei_ –tentu saja istri Karasuma itu menghadapkan smartphonenya kedepan, agar Ritsu bisa melihat pepohonan yang berada disekeliling mereka saat ini.

"Kau bisa merasakan terminal utama mu?" tanya Karasuma, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ritsu.

"Ya, sekarang aku bisa pergi ke tubuh asli ku!"

Seketika, suara AI itu tidak terdengar lagi di handphone Irina –yang berarti Ritsu telah berada di ruang kelas E.

Raut wajah guru cabul itu terlihat cemas. "Karasuma, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Ekspresi Manajer umum itu tetap datar, akan tetapi bisa dilihat kerutan samar di dahinya, yang berarti ia juga bingung akan keputusannya ini.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka berdua telah berada dekat dengan gedung kelas E, suara peluru yang ditembakkan sangat banyak membuat suasana sunyi tadi berubah bising. Dan tebakan mereka benar –Ritsu sedang berlatih menembak.

"Karasuma- _san_ , coba hindari serangan dari ku!"

Entah berapa banyak helaan nafas yang Karasuma keluarkan hari ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Ritsu. Aku akan tertembak dengan mudah berkat senjatamu itu.."

AI itu terlihat bingung. Lalu atensinya melihat Irina. "Hmm.. Kalau begitu, Irina-san cobalah menjadi targetku!"

Istri Karasuma itu _facepalm_. "Kalau Karasuma saja tidak bisa, apalagi aku.."

Ritsu kembali menunduk, membuat kedua mantan guru ini saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Lalu–" suara Ritsu sedikit parau. "untuk apa senjata-senjata ini?"

Kelopak mata keduanya membelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka bahwa AI ini akan ingat **sesuatu**.

"Kenapa harus peluru bb?"

Saat ini mereka hanya ingin tuli.

"Kenapa aku diciptakan?"

Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin menatap Ritsu.

"Siapa target ku?"

Wajah Ritsu terangkat, terlihat air mata _pixel_ membanjiri wajahnya. Tulisan 'ERROR' memenuhi layar terminalnya.

"Siapa itu.. Koro- _sensei_?"

.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
